Changed Circumstances
by Failed to De-anon
Summary: AU: During the tail end of Robert's Rebellion, in King's Landing things do not go quite as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things recognizable are property of G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

A/N: There is graphic violence and death.

A/N #2: Given the AU nature of the plot, characters may be ooc, but, a particular Jaime chapter in _A Storm of Swords_ would not leave me alone.

* * *

**Changed Circumstances**

A gasp and a gurgle were all that Jaime heard before the sword in his hands hissed as it slid from the body it was thrust into. He watched frozen as the previously wide eyes of the man, the King, in front of him dim and the body fell in an undignified heap. Jaime could just stand silently. As he wiped the blood from his sword, multiple thoughts both swam and screamed in his head. The only thing he knew was he had not wanted to do it but that it had to be done and he did not have much time left. His father's forces were on their way.

"Oh".

At the low sound he spun around so quickly and raised his bloodied sword to defend himself. Seeing who it was he did not know if he should aim the sword higher or drop it entirely.

Aerys's dark-haired, good-daughter stood at the door of the Throne Room with a babe at her breast; in the dim light he could see the shape of her young daughter behind her skirts. He raises his head and he sees her lips parted in surprise though he can not decipher the other expressions flashing upon her face.

As much as he felt relief just moments before, now he feels dread and dismay.

She was not supposed to be here; neither were the children. He thought they were secured in the Holdfast. Why and how where they here? How much had she seen? He wondered if she would believe some sort of lie.

"Cover him." He almost dropped his sword. The abrupt and clear tone of her voice surprised him as much as the words she spoke. He had never heard that tone from her, not even when she was angry; not even after Harrenhal or when her husband left her here with his father for the love of another woman. She sees him standing above her good-father and those are the two words which fall from her lips. Whatever he expected, it was not this.

Jaime wondered that she did not seem angry now; or particularly upset that her good-father was dead at his feet. Looking at her he hopes that her lack of feeling on the matter is because she seems overly distracted. It does not escape his notice she stood at the doorway of the Throne Room but her gaze is primarily directed outside.

"What?" Distracted or not, there had to be more to what she said. He knows why he did what he did, but, he does not know why this does not seem to worry her.

She holds his gaze as she fully turns to look at him.

"My son is a sleep and far too young to notice, but, my daughter does not need to see that. Cover him with something, wrap him completely. This room has seen too much horror and blood as of late."

Jaime started. _She is worried about blood on the floor, but, not what caused it. _He was bewildered, but, he did was she asked all the same. Only once Aerys was wrapped securely did she move further into the room.

One more glance outward and she shut the door tightly, securing it behind her and her daughter. Though Elia directed the gaze of her young daughter away from Aerys, and that Jaime found that he moved to protect the girl from seeing the sight in front of her, it would not have mattered as the girl's eyes were almost closed due to the lateness of the hour.

Her face was hard as she turns towards him and as she motioned to the lax sword in his hands. "Am I to be next? My children?" Such directness from her is uncommon. Still, it is to be expected, even after so many years in King's Landing being Rhaegar's dutiful wife and Aerys's good-daughter it is easy to forget the woman in front of him was a Martell.

Jaime breathed deeply not knowing how to answer the question. That she does not look particularly fearful at the prospect of an affirmative answer, gives him pause. Knowing what they knew and seeing what they have seen these past few months, death was a reality for them both; one way or another. She knew what he had done and that makes her dangerous.

Still, killing the Mad King was one thing the woman in front of him and her children quite another. He broke his vows to protect his king, but, he was still a knight. The King had been no innocent. He broke one vow and even for good as it was, it pained him. There was no need to break more of them.

He did not speak, but, shook his head. He will dare much, but, not that.

She nodded, seemingly satisfied.

She moves towards a small chamber off to the side and bid her daughter to sit in one of the chairs sparsely littering the small room. He heard her speaking to Princess Rhaenys in her characteristic, soft and soothing tones. He had not moved; transfixed as he was with all of this. She stepped back into main chamber and walks towards him.

She looks about, considering. He wishes he knew what she was thinking of. Eventually he follows her gaze as it falls back to where Aerys lay.

"Do you think there is enough time?" Such an odd question for such an odd affair.

"Time for what, Princess?"

"Princess Regent."

"What?" He shakes his head; not understanding. He looks to her for answers, there is very little else for him to do. He already killed the King; now waiting is all there is and it seems she has thoughts of her own.

She smiles, though this is neither the soft smile he is accustomed to seeing on her face nor is it one filled with sadness or viciousness; it was a polite smile, the one she used at Court. More accurately, it was the one she used to use when there was something at Court to smile at. "Princess Regent, not just Princess. My son is too young to rule and my husband was never king even if he did die before his father, so it can not be Queen Regent. That is the way of things, is it not?" He stared at her.

"Not if Robert claims the throne for himself, if someone claims it for him, or someone else claims it for their own." Though he did not say it to be cruel, and while he thinks he would not rejoice if he was to see such a thing come to pass, no one knew the future and so he said it.

She smiled again, but, it was a smile of someone who tries to appear unaffected by what they heard, but, he thinks he sees the sadness in her face.

"No one can peacefully; not while my children and Viserys live and we are here. While I can not say I know Robert Baratheon well; he is not the type to kill a child himself or other men without good reason and Ned Stark and Jon Arryn seem far less so." Jaime's back stiffens slightly as she shrugs. That Robert Baratheon killed her husband goes unspoken.

He looks at her again, and smiles slightly. She was a clever thing, Elia of Dorne. And to think once he might have married her once. Perhaps if he had, this would not have happened. He shakes his head; the past is the past. It is the now that matters.

"And if he is; if they are?" He wants to know what she would do. He also wants to shake her of her calm. He can barely stand it when he feels the way he does. This was no time for anyone to be this composed.

Her lips twitch slightly; a gesture he had never seen her make. "That is why you are here are you not? To protect your King and his kin." She raises the baby in her hands. "You are sworn."

He laughs, because, otherwise he just might scream or cry; he knows not which would be worse. "I was." To stress the point, he motions towards where Aerys lays.

"One failing need not erase the rest of one's work." He raises an eyebrow. Aerys dead at his hands is more than a mere failing; but, she, too, knew what Aerys was. Aerys's failings were dangerous and many. He briefly wonders how she numbered her husband's failings. He shakes his head; Rhaegar is just as dead as Aerys and neither matter now. Still, he wants to believe what she says.

She smiles again; this one certain. "Neither I nor my children have committed their grandfather's or their father's wrongs and should not suffer for them; not when we have suffered for them in our own right".

He fights to keep the smile off of his face. He would have laughed in her face if the expression on hers was one of earnest hope. Blessedly, it was not.

This was a different Elia, but even before, she had been no fool that failed to see that men often suffer for the wrongs of others. Still, neither she nor her children were just anyone. He knows the truth in that. Robert Baratheon and the Starks have reason to hate Rhaegar and Jon Arryn has reason to hate Aerys, but, none of those three high lords have any reason to hate her or her children; let alone wish them dead. He wonders just how many Dornish spears would have happily joined with the Baratheon's forces if Aerys had not kept her here with him.

Robert Baratheon as hot blooded as he is would not harm a child himself and Ned Stark knew that if Rhaegar took his sister it was the expense of the woman in front of him. They who fight against Aerys would gain very little goodwill by killing her or her children with Rhaegar having perished in battle and Aerys dead. There was potential in that. Still, thinking of that will do him no good until those men arrive in King's Landing.

Her voice is clear; forceful even. "You _are_ sworn, Ser Jaime, to protect the King and his family; not _were_ sworn. Aerys was no king and he is dead. My son, his grandson, is not." He looks at her sharply; she knows how that came to be.

Evidently, that matters not to her as she continues, "I wish to see my children live and to do that my son needs to be the King. Aerys is gone and my husband dead before him. Even though these times are strange, my son should be king at my good-father and husband's deaths." He inhales a breath. Though her words are not sweet they are fundamentally correct. And for Jaime, they almost sound like absolution.

To give him time he remembers her question he left unanswered. "You were asking if there was time."

She blinks and he rejoices in that she can be shaken though she recovers quickly enough. Turning to look at Aerys turns dispassionately, she says, "Time enough for him to burn before someone comes".

He furrows his brow in alarm and confusion.

She looks at him questioningly. "Or would you rather be acknowledged as a kingslayer and an oathbreaker."

He flinches and she ignores it, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing. She does not condemn him for his actions; yet, that does not give him any relief. She has her own problems and he has his. He killed Aerys, he would be damned by both sides at war and as confident as she is, in times of war, many things can happen.

"And fire would serve to release me from those ill gotten titles?" For killing Aerys he should be seen as a hero, but, seeing her now, as kind as she usually is, she had not cried to be spared nor for good-father or her husband, and he knows his thoughts of glory gained for his actions had been foolish. It serves them all to see Aerys dead and they both would do what needs to be done, but, they would be expected to mourn who should not be and no one would applaud them for it.

"Aerys was mad, but, he was right in that fire has its uses." The both of them remember the men burned in front of them. Jaime remembers the men who could have burned had he not acted.

His choice his made, he goes towards an alcove and retrieves a jar filled with oil few know about and then grabs the nearest torch he sees. He already killed Aerys, how much more damning can burning his body be?

It is silent as he as he drops oil on a few parts of the dead king's body and touches the head of the torch to the dead king's face he exposed, where he put his sword through the man, and the covering he wrapped Aerys in. Even with so little oil the fire spreads quickly. He drops the torch on what is left of Aerys but puts the bowl of oil near enough to where Aerys burns.

Neither spoke as the flames rose higher and higher and the color brighter, as the smoke curled in tall tendrils rising up into the rafters of the hall, and as the as the crackle of the fire grew louder and faster. Soon enough, he decides to bank the flames with own cloak.

Finally with one more look at Aerys's charred remains he takes his blackened cloak and drapes it over what was left of the body. Princess Elia, the_ Princess Regent_, he thinks, was right. There had been too many deaths and he does not wish to be responsible for more than he has to.

He looks up to see that while he was busy she settled the Princess Rhaenys who is now asleep near them and she waits holding Aegon, standing next to the Iron Throne; but, inexplicably, not moving to sit in it. He wonders what she waits for. He would not stop her from sitting there.

He walks towards her. He raises his chin. "Princess Regent." They look at each other and understanding passes through them before she smiles at him, once more. This time it is soft. Still, her smile is gone quickly as she sits down carefully on the barbed and cold, metal throne with him standing at her side.

* * *

They do not have to wait for long before the door is burst through and he sees his father, his uncle Kevan, the Maester, Aerys's spymaster Varys, and a few Lannister bannermen. At the commotion the Princess Rhaenys awakes and Jaime goes to collect her before returning to Elia's side.

Jaime can not tell what that look on his father's face, but, he likes to imagine that his father had not been expecting this.

Seeing the covered shape on the floor, the Maester cries out, "What happened? Where is the King?"

His eyes' never leaving his father's, Jaime says without much inflection, "King Aerys is dead. Long live King Aegon." His father stares at him while one of his men lifted some of the ruined cloak from the body, but, the man flinched and replaced it quickly enough.

Jaime notices his father's eyes flicker to where Elia sits with her son in her lap and then to where her daughter sits in his son's arms and Jaime can not help shifting his feet to step closer to Elia.

"That is truly King Aerys?" Jaime wants to laugh. The first thing his father says to him in years and it is that. "That was."

"How did that come to pass?" The poor Maester seemed to be in shock. That it was because Aerys was dead or the manner in which he was found; Jaime did not know or truly care.

Jaime does not need to answer the Maester's inquiry because Elia points to that burnt out torch and that jar of oil he left out and her voice just hold enough of something inscrutable as she speaks. "The fire spread quickly. Ser Jaime was able put out the flames but His Grace succumbed to his injuries."

Jaime ducks his head and bites into his cheek to stop him from laughing; half in hysteria half in humor, at the half truth.

He takes a breath and looks up to notice Varys, Aerys's foreign spymaster peering at him so intently that he fights not to flinch as he tries to stare right back. The silence is broken when Aegon lets out a cry and Elia adjusts the babe's placement in her lap and tries to quiet the child.

The bald man looks at the child and speaks for the first time. "It is quite fortunate, Ser, that you were here to try and stop the blaze from spreading." The words were spoken mildly, and though Jaime could never tell with Varys if any offence was truly meant, he heard the accusation all the same. Apparently, so did his father, who turns sharply to the other man.

Jaime puts the girl down and would have gone down there to quiet the man but halts when Elia coughs bringing everyone's attention on her. "My dear Varys, who amongst us did not know His Grace was fond of fires, even if they are difficult to control by most? No one could have foreseen any of it." She looks down at her children before looking up to smile warmly at him, before turning back to Varys with a slightly different smile.

"Ser Jaime did his best, however he could. And as you say, though my good-father was lost; not everyone is, not everything is."

Elia turns to his father, "Lord Tywin, I know these past years have been…difficult, but, circumstances being as they are…" She looks down at Aerys once more; they all do, before she looks back up at Tywin, "It comforts me that you are here. I, and though my son is young I am certain when he grows to be King in his own right, he would appreciate your help now when Lord Baratheon and his men make their way to King's Landing. We have all lost too much, but, I think there is potential for peace and for the future."

Jaime motions for the child king and she freely gives Aegon to him, but, Jaime only has eyes for his father whose chin lifts slightly at the gesture of trust. Speaking to Varys and his father, he says, his voice filled with regret he partially feels, "I do not deny I failed my duty King Aerys, nor do I deny it was far too late to help him, though I wished that I could have, but, the Princess Regent" all the men turn sharply look at him, but, his tone carries a shrug, "does have the right of it."

Jaime waited with baited breath as his father stared at the tableau in front of him, but, in the end he answered with just a nod. Pycelle exhaled a relieved breath at his father's reaction. If it was any other time or any other circumstance Jaime would have laughed. His father turns to his uncle Kevan to issue orders to safeguard the city and soon enough his uncle and the few Lannister men leave to do as his father bid. With one more look towards the Iron Throne with Elia sitting in it and Jaime beside her, the spymaster and the Maester follow the Lannister men out, after receiving a request from her to send a raven to her brother, the Prince of Dorne.

Once the group of them is alone, father and son stare at one another for some time before his father turns to Elia. "It is fortunate that you and your children are safe." His tone betrays no feelings to the contrary, but, Jaime does not know if his father was sincere.

She smiles softly and gestures to Jaime to return her son to her, which he does. "Thank you, Lord Tywin. I know this situation is fraught with difficulties and complications, but, I do hope you know how much I, and my son, would value your aid and your council." That Aerys had failed to do so in the recent years goes unacknowledged, before she speaks again. "Though it is early to early to tell what Lords Baratheon, Arryn, and Stark would say, but, it is my hope that you accept being my son's Hand."

He stares at her but nods his acceptance. "Thank you. If it is found they have no objections I will gladly accept." With one more look at the woman in the Iron Throne, boy in her lap, and the young girl staring up at him he turns to his son and requests a few words in private. They leave her to her children and her throne.

* * *

Once alone, his father spent a moment or two looking at him before speaking to him in a low voice. "I expected they would be in Maegor's Holdfast."

Jaime shrugs, "As did I, but, it seemed fate had other plans. This whole night was filled with the unexpected." His father was an intelligent man, but, he is certain his father cannot guess quite what he means by that. Still, the tilt of his father's head shows that his father suspects what he heard was not quite the complete story, but, in circumstances such as this, there are some things that are better left alone.

"I can not say I am displeased Aerys did not live, but, how is it that they still live when he does not?"

He stares at his father. Stepping closer to his father, in his ear, he whispers, "With Aerys and his son dead, his grandson is his heir. She loves her children and would see them to safety and whatever I am, I am sworn." His father's expression grows ugly, so he hotly protests in a fierce whisper, "Aerys's love of fires is well known. Accidents happen. A person may excuse one, but, not even the dimmest could ignore four and there are limits to everything."

Seeing that his father was set to protest, he says, "Certainly you do not think that I would kill women and children who have done me no harm and given who they are, I am sworn to protect. I would be cursed in all Westeros. It would dishonor my name and that of our house."

If anything, his father would seek to protect the family name and implications of regicide would not be regarded well, no matter how richly deserved the act was, even in times of war. Killing of innocents for no reason would be even more burdensome to the family legacy.

"That the boy lives and we throw our support towards her means Robert Baratheon will not be king; that Cersei cannot be offered as his potential queen." His father intended to give Cersei away as a reward for winning battles?

Just thinking about Cersei being anyone else's torments him. "Certainly you jest, Father."

His father frowns at him. He argues a different point. "Father, this started because Robert Baratheon's betrothed was taken. What makes you think he would accept any woman other than Lyanna Stark to be his queen, even if she is damaged goods? Lord Stark would consider it a paltry investment in his friendship if his kin first died and then for his sister to be tossed aside."

His father seemed to consider that, "And their living means we must bend to the Targaryen yoke. Do you think any of those men would accept it?"

"I do not know Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark, or Jon Arryn, but, they have no cause to hate her and to kill or depose her living child when the only reason the Dornish took Aerys's part was because she and her children were kept here. I know Elia Martell. She is not Aerys Targaryen and the boy is a boy. Children can be taught and we would be here to guide the child and the widow. When peace can be brokered with someone amenable and whose claim is stronger than the others, to replace them with some unknown hothead like Robert Baratheon is foolishness, Father. Now that Aerys is dead, there no reason to not offer her aid."

His father snorted, "She needs our aid more than we need her."

"Yes, but, she trusts me and she would be grateful to us. Her husband's foolishness and Aerys's caused this whole mess; she knows better. Upholding Rhaegar's dishonored widow's claims for her fatherless son's due rights rather than supporting a usurper does more credit to our house; particularly when there is very little to be gained by doing the latter."

His father relents, "There is merit to that argument, but, Princess Regent?" Jaime smiles inwardly.

"Why not? Who better than to name Regent than the boy's mother and she can not call her self, Queen, now can she?" His father considers that.

"As you say, at least she does not seem to be a dullard." With one sharp look to his son, "There is nothing more to be done for now, though, if she is amenable as you say, it could do very little harm to see if she is amenable enough to release you of your conscription." With that he turned and left Jaime silent in the hallway.

* * *

After a minute he opens the door to the Throne Room and walks towards her.

"Does he suspect?" She sounds partly anxious and partly curious.

"Possibly, but, he left it alone." Even if his father knew for certain, his father would admit it to no one. She nodded and she breathes out slowly.

"He did not seem particularly happy to see us together." Alive, is not what she says.

"He expected that you would be in the Holdfast."

"Varys had the same thought." That explains why she came here and Varys's reaction to Aerys's death.

"I see."

"I hope that does not displease you."

"It does not." He means it. He does not want her or her children dead. There has already been too much death.

"But, will your father support my son?"

"He will." His father may not be happy about the prospect, but, for now, given that Aerys was gone and with nothing truly lost, his father could not truly lament his choice in this matter. Still, she did not know what they spoke about and she does not need to know. Not yet, at least.

"Is there anything he wants, other than being Hand, I mean?" She truly wants to know. Jaime is grateful she is aware of just how precarious the situation is.

"He wants you to release me of my vows as a member of the Kingsguard."

She is not shocked, very few would be remembering Lord Tywin's actions at Harrenhal, but, it would be unprecedented. "That has never been done before."

He laughs, but, the sound that comes out of his mouth is hollow. "A member of the Kingsguard had not failed to save his king as I have."

She looks at him sharply, "No one could save a man from himself." He wonders briefly at her vehemence, but, Jaime reflects that if anyone knows what it is like to stand and watch as men sink their own futures without a care at the potential expense to others, it would be her.

In a softer tone she manages, "Do you want that?" She sounds hesitant, as if she does not want him to want that, but, if his father truly demands it, she should know.

"No." She sits back in relief though she is mindful of the dangerous seat she sits in. "As you say, I am sworn." For now, they rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who took the time to read, left reviews, and are following the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things recognizable are property of G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

A/N: This story was intended to be a one-shot, but, clearly the plan went awry.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Elia looked about her and the laughter almost bubbles up from her throat. Her life had been nothing but strange these past few years. Her good-father was dead and she is having breakfast with the man who killed him and his kin. She had no love for Aerys, but, he was her king and her good-father, even though he was mad and had not treated her gently. Her expression darkens remembering, but, she ducks her head. No need for anyone, much less, Tywin Lannister, to see her in moments of weakness. Looking to where her daughter quietly eats besides her and then to her son who is with the nurse, she knows she can not afford too many shows of it. Not now, when her children are young and Rhaegar is dead.

_Rhaegar._ Any proper lady can and should overcome her husband's infidelity if she has to. One hopes that their husbands remain faithful, if they also remain true to their vows, but, one understands that it happens; even if the thought is painful. She was of Dorne; taking paramours was something she was accustomed, even if only as an idea. She would not deny that she was hurt because of what Rhaegar had done, but, he had done more than simply taking a lover.

Aerys' disdain for her she was used to. The sneers about her poor health were more than just a few. After Harrenhal the feelings of shame she felt every time someone would look at her with pity tore at her. The idea that she, Elia of Dorne, was worthy of anyone's pity or disdain disgusts her; mostly because it was nothing she had done. She never gave him cause to complain and she gave him her years, her health, her body, and her love only for him to run away like a thief in the night with someone barely out of the first blush of womanhood, disregarding everything and everyone, including her family, without a thought about how it would affect his; as if she did not matter, that their children who she nearly died bringing in the world for him did not matter, that the life they did not matter.

She could forgive that he wanted something else, _someone_ else, and even that he wanted something more, but, the dishonor, betrayal, and the disregard hurt. Not only Rhaegar showed favor to another at her expense so visibly, he compounded it by abandoning her and their children to the mercy of his father, who he himself had no love for; the same father who had no love for him or anyone else.

Now it falls to her to ensure their children's legacy; as if her being Aerys' good-daughter and grandson's mother or the High Septon's blessing their Aegon as king would matter when the wolves and stags come to call on her doorstep, demanding more blood and retribution for what they had done. That is something she finds hard to forgive; and now she must breakfast with the Lannisters.

Even with his most glaring failing known to her, even though it meant he would be damned in the eyes of the gods, and men if they came to know, he was a kingslayer; Elia knew Jaime Lannister was a true knight. She shudders thinking of the people Aerys sentenced to die; who she witnessed die. If she was here to see the death and destruction Aerys caused, so was Jaime Lannister. There are very few people who had not wished death upon Aerys Targaryen as he caused so much of it himself. That is why she helped him hide what the knight had done.

They lived through Aerys' thirst for death together; now they are sure to be damned together because they brought death to Aerys, but, she cannot find it in herself to feel badly for it. She would rather be damned if it meant her children would be alive and safe and Aerys' death was not that heavy a price to pay.

Jaime Lannister ridded the world of a monster. She appreciated the gift of his protection. It was because of him, that his father, Tywin Lannister, who had no love of her any more than he had loyalty to Aerys, offered her aid. Those gifts carried weight with her.

But, that will not matter if those lords still thinking they are at war with Aerys seek to continue it.

Lord Tywin apparently thought the same. "My Princess, we need to discuss further plans." She appreciates his directness.

She inclined her head. Too much damage had been done, and even with the forces of Tyrell and other houses which remained loyal to the Targaryen cause, she needs peace. Those who remained loyal may not for long. She needed peace if she meant her son to rule; the Targaryen legacy will follow her children wherever they could go and so her son had to rule. Still, if those who fought against the Targaryens still wanted war then war it would have to be.

"I think there has been too much war. I would have peace for my son, the King. I am grateful Lord Kevan consented to go in an effort to parley with Lord Baratheon."

The other man looked at her, "It is comforting to know that those of my house could be of assistance to you." The Warden of the West turns to look at his son who will not quite meet his eyes. "As to the prospect of peace we all would like the best for our children; what they are entitled to."

She holds up a recently arrived note. "My brother's forces are still some distance away. Only the Gods know who arrives here first, my brother, Prince Oberyn, or Lord Robert. What shall we do if peace can not be brokered? Who knows Robert Baratheon wants? Is he the type of man to be satisfied with my husband's death and that of King Aerys or would he want more?" She does not have that much more to give him; not if she wants safety for her children.

Ser Jaime now looks towards his father, but, Lord Tywin, for now, only had eyes for her.

Eventually, Lord Tywin, mouth in a straight, severe line, nodded. "I know not much of the man personally but King Aerys' is dead. There is no delicate way to say it, but, that may ease some of their ire."

"And suppose that does not? My children are still young. The Queen Dowager is on Dragonstone with Prince Viserys. I have to think about them as well." That was a very real worry. She doubted Queen Rhaella would mourn her husband, but, in her state and even Viserys is a child, if any members of the family fall into unsavory hands that will not bode well. Dragons are hard to kill but they can be.

"Mace Tyrell has Robert Baratheon's brothers. You have Lyanna Stark."

She does not flinch at the name. She notices Ser Jaime stiffens as well. Holding up the note a little bit higher, "I do not have her yet, Lord Tywin."

"If she is returned to them, it will quell most of it." He sounds so sure. She can not trust his confidence, no matter how wonderful it sounds, because she does not entirely trust him.

Elia shook her head. "And suppose Aerys' blood and the prospect of a dishonored girl is not enough for them?" It may soothe Ned Stark to have his sister and Robert Baratheon his betrothed back, but, the dishonor and the memories of the dead men who fought for them…

"This war has gone on long enough. Jon Arryn's quarrel is not with you or your children. Ned Stark will be happy to get his sister back alive." The man shares a brief look with his son before returning to her, "Baratheon will have his betrothed returned to him and he can do very little of Arryn and Stark are appeased. Robert Baratheon; that he defeated the one who took what was his. …" Lord Tywin looks at her and she tries not to react. He continues, "And that no more blood of his bannermen will be split is good enough to calm him." Those are the same arguments she has made, but, that does not give her much respite today. If there is one thing she knows, it is that even the best of men can fail at being honorable.

"And if it is not?" What will she do then? What can she do?

Tywin Lannister's eyes bore into hers. "Lyanna Stark is not the only thing coming with your brother. If the need arises you have your brother coming up from the South and you have my armies and that of the Tyrells to the West."

What he says sounds so pretty, but, that does not stop her from looking at him sharply. He came into the war late and because of it she can not trust him much. "If they reach before my brother arrives, with Mace Tyrell and his forces remaining at Storm's End; Lord Tywin, I have your assurance that you would lead the charge?"

She needs to know how far Lord Tywin will go, not that she has many options. Men in war follow those who they respect and deem capable of delivering victory. For many she is a woman but, it is worse because she is Rhaegar's sickly Dornish wife who he left for another, much younger woman. No one would respect her for taking up the mantle of warrior; she would only have their ridicule. She cannot afford that. She knows what she is capable of doing and what she is not capable of, but, even if she had the heartiest of health at all times, she had no option of playing at being Visenya Targaryen. She knows she can take up a sword if it comes to that, but, Viseyna had the benefit of her brother in battle and a dragon. She does not even know if those who were loyal to the Targaryen forces will remain so; not with Rhaegar dead.

She looks to Ser Jaime. Ideally she would have asked this of him, but, then she would have no one here she trusts. She should not trust him fully either, but, she trusts him more than she does his father, for what that is worth.

If her brother is not here in time she needs someone to lead an army and Lord Tywin, whatever he was, was capable of that.

* * *

Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, stares at the woman sitting in front of him.

He knows what he heard was a test of his loyalty. He is a proud man and under any other circumstances fury would not be enough to describe the idea of anyone deigning to test him in any capacity while simultaneously implying options other than his involvement would be more favorable if they had been available; but, in this instance he will accept her ambivalence towards him.

He was aware that Elia Martell of House Targaryen did not trust him completely; as a matter of fact he expected that she would not. She should trust him to a certain degree because he had committed himself to her cause, or more appropriately, her son's cause, and to go back on that now would do him no favors; not when his own men knew of initial choice; after all, it was his son who guards her and his brother who went to treat with Baratheon with his blessing. However, he had come to King's Landing with an interest which directly contradicted hers.

One does approve of frankness and pragmatism. Of course, there was truth to what she said. Her brother was some distance away and he was here. Only a fool could see that her 'request' was borne of nothing but necessity; it was not as though there were that many options available to her. He saw the look she directed at his son before her polite 'request'. Jaime was a fine swordsman, but, to be a commander in battle was a different matter.

He cannot help but look at his son as well. He remembers entering the Throne Room to see Aerys dead with her sitting on the Iron Throne with Jaime standing next to her; carrying her child. It had been quite a picture. That story they touted about Aerys burning himself was a fiction; a pretty and convenient fiction, but a fiction nonetheless. His son's carefully chosen words merely confirmed it. He wondered at his son's vehemence in aiding the woman. Though his son claimed to save the woman and the children because it was his sworn duty to do so and to retroactively safeguard his honor, and thus the family honor, when he failed to save Aerys, he does not believe that to be entirely true. Still he does appreciate the necessity which drove his son to make the argument.

He looks at Jaime again. Aside from his son's refusal to do as he wished and have that cloak removed from his shoulders, Jaime did have his moments of brilliance. Jaime had been essentially correct in that Robert Baratheon would have been a mistake. Men who fight for a woman do not put them aside for others. Cersei would not have enticed him, even if he showered the man in gold.

Siding with the rebels could potentially give him Robert Baratheon's good-will but there was no guarantee in that; not with the men surrounding the Stormlord; not when he waited for so long. He knew what this woman wanted, Robert Baratheon was an unknown and the unknown was unpredictable. Refusing Aerys aid was one thing, but, to put warrior with bloodlust on the throne with little hope of gaining from it was quite another. Jaime had been correct about that.

At any rate it seemed that his son gave this princess his word and the word of a Lannister can never fail to mean something.

He is not blind to his son's faults, but, his son is his son; even if his son's motivations are not completely visible to him. He looks between them once more. Ever since that night he cannot help but wonder at the relationship between the Martell woman and his son. The looks they share…they clearly shared something more than his son's misbegotten vows.. Though he keeps his expression neutral, but, he can not help but wonder…but, now was not the time for those thoughts. Not when she would require an answer.

This request which she posed which was not exactly a request, he did not expect. Leading the army in her name, in her son's name, provided her brother's arrival mitigates the need, however, is quite a different matter. There is no doubt he could lead an army, but, is he certain he desires to? Had the circumstances been different the very thought of Tywin Lannister leading an army at the behest of Elia Martell of House Targaryen would be worthy of ridicule.

That she asks even now tells him she is no fool.

Then again, her mother had been no fool. It vexed him that the Ruling Princess of Dorne was able to arrange her daughter's marriage to the same prince he wanted for his daughter, but, he could not deny the woman had concocted a most clever response to his dismissal of her children; regardless of Prince Rhaegar's later foolishness. Of course, the bulk of his fury was more reserved for Aerys than it was the former Ruling Princess though in the end it tastes sweet, if such a thing can be described as sweet, that the daughter of the Ruling Princess is in need of his assistance because of Rhaegar's and Aerys' madness.

_Aerys_. It was no secret why Aerys would chose Elia of Dorne to be his son's wife passing over his daughter; her bloodline and as a "lesson" for him. It infuriated him but had he not spent twenty years as Aerys' Hand to be unfamiliar with the man's pride, ego, or most of his tactics?

Now looking at this woman he remembers being unable to surmise what Rhaegar Targaryen's had been thinking when he chose to go to war over someone else's woman. There were whispers a plenty about love and while he understands what it was to be in love, but, to be reckless was a weakness which worked against her husband and works in his widow's favor.

At Harrenhal Aerys taking his son from him clouded everything to where no one else's indignity at the hand of Aerys and his son registered, but, he knew how this woman had not made a farce of herself because of what was done to her. He can respect that. That his son spoke in her favor makes his choices much easier. That she trusts her family above all others is another point in her favor. That she does not flinch at her husband's death or mention of her husband's other woman is a third. That Aerys was a burnt husk at her feet and she did not shed a tear was a fourth.

In the end, Aerys is dead. As he told her, that truth can satisfy even the most exacting of men.

With Aerys dead and his son's widow in need of aid there is more than enough to gain. At any rate it would not do to give Mace Tyrell any more leverage should he come to call when it came to the spoils of war, when the Lord of the Reach inevitably made his move to do so. At least with this woman there was a surety in his involvement in the government of her son.

Having made his decision, he looked at her and she looked back. He was only partially surprised when face told him she already knew his answer. Still, he voices his response.

* * *

The way his father and she carry on without his involvement Jaime is certain his input is not needed; then again, he did not want to intervene. And so he was content in looking at them, towards where the young king is sleeping, and then back again; merely looking and listening for any sort of disturbance or danger both from the table and aside from it.

He wore the white cloak willingly, it is not his to engage in business of ruling; his charge was to protect the king. He wants to laugh a little; Aerys had been his charge as well, but, as the Princess Regent says one failure need not lead to another one. Still, he failed the once; no need to fail again, if he could help it. None the less, cloak or no cloak, he pays close attention to the verbal dance his father and the Princess Regent are engaging in. He owes it to his father and his princess. This was his doing and so he must see it through.

His silence also does not mean that Jaime fails to feel the tension at the table which has been present all throughout the morning, despite the polite tones the both individuals are using and civility they are displaying. Of course, when the talks at the table deal with the realities of the potential of war, tension was to be expected from all parties.

Of course, he would have never imagined he would be sitting at breakfast with his father discussing the possibilities of war with Princess Elia Martell with little Princess Rhaenys sitting at the table. But then, until recently he could have never imagined one day that Elia Martell would have given him an idea to cover up a murder of her good-father and the act of treasonous kingslaying or that his father would have willingly sided with a Martell for any purpose, either. But then, he also knows that the only reason why both his father and his princess are sitting at the table together has to do with him; their trust in him. It seemed that the Gods had a taste for comedy.

Regardless of his amusement at this turn of events, it was heartening to see the princess' euphoria of surviving that night faded and her confidence tempered. It shows him her seriousness; she is presenting counter-arguments for every argument his father makes. Of course, it does not escape his notice that every argument for the possibility of peace between them and Lord Baratheon his father presents is one that she herself presented to him on that night when he killed Aerys.

Still, it pleases him; to see that she takes this seriously. Judging by the expression on his father's face this, not necessarily pleases, but, satisfies him that the self-styled Princess Regent knows the precariousness of the situation.

He chances another look at her. How is it that they spent years in one another's presence and this aspect of her is almost unknown to him? Then again, if she had not chanced upon him after killing Aerys he might have never learned about the darker aspect to her character. It is only fair; she learned of what would be considered the darker aspect to his character as well and now here they were. Still, he wishes to protect her. Whether it is because she was innocent in this war or because she knows his secret he really does not know.

Perhaps it is because h feels badly for her. It is easy to do. He thinks of Cersei for a moment; not as a lover but as a sister. He remembers Cersei wanting Rhaegar; wanting a prince. Cersei was worthy of a Prince, but, the prince she wanted took a princess of his own. And then the Prince took someone else and died for it; leaving his widow and children behind, in his hands. It is such an odd tale and the oddities continue.

He reflects that it is odd to see a woman, particularly this one, make preparations for battle in any capacity because how he knew she hoped for peace. Of course, though she does not speak of it to him, he is fairly certain she is the person who is most tired of this war. How could she not be when this war started because her husband absconded with another woman and men of her homeland, including her own uncle, died because of it?

No, she did not want to continue to fight this war if it meant continued danger to herself or her children? Only a fool would think she would prefer war to peace. Most people would prefer the same.

But, the consequences for her are more severe. He is aware that if she does go to war and wins, she would gain nothing besides which should already be hers by right; the right of her son to call himself king and her to be called her son's Regent, as would happen if her son's sire and grandsire died naturally. If she loses it could mean she may have to forfeit the life of her children and perhaps her own in the process.

Not in his most wild of imaginings did he think something as odd as his father and Elia Martell discussing possible peace and war plans could occur.

Still, it was quite good that she willingly engages in the planning stages if peace could not be reached. He knew she wants peace, but, it does not surprise him that she wants plans for war set as well. It was not expected of women to have a thirst for battle; even the women of Dorne as she was, but, she was a woman with limited options and limited and borrowed numbers of soldiers until her brother's forces came.

It also tells him that she is prepared. Then again, she is sitting at the table with his father; she ought to be prepared. For most it would be severely disarming to have Tywin Lannister's attention focused solely at them and his father had been watching her most intently. His father had been watching the both of them intently. He had not told his father the truth of Aerys' death, but, he was quite certain his father knew they kept something from him.

Though his father had not been displeased at Aerys' death Jaime's actions with respect Elia and the children had caused his father to alter his plans significantly. That his father accepted it is a weight Jaime was not required to carry. Given what the former king was like killing Aerys was not particular burdensome to his conscience, but, had circumstances been different, he would have had to choose between loyalty to his family and the lives of innocents. The weight of that choice, he is glad and relieved, he does not care to carry.

Yet, his father may be willing to heed his counsel, but, Tywin Lannister is the former Hand of the King and Lord of Casterly Rock first and foremost; and Lord Tywin is a most exacting sort of man. His paternal feelings will only stay his hand for so long. That is something which awes Jaime, but, it also is a source of much frustration; and Elia Martell does not have the benefit of being able to demand anything paternal from his father.

Still, for all that he and his father had not spent too much time together in the recent years Jaime recognizes his father remains loyal to this princess because he sees benefit in it or more accurately his father sees more benefit in siding with her than he does see in his previous plans. If he had not, he would not have, even temporarily, allowed his to call his soldiers hers or Uncle Kevan to treat with Robert Baratheon on her behalf. His father's actions also tell him that while he may not like Princess Elia or the current circumstances all that much her presence provides, but, he does not dislike her either. It helps that she at least seems grateful to his father.

It is also to her credit her actions are controlled even when his father pokes at her potential weaknesses. The strategic mentions of Aerys, her husband, and Lyanna Stark were not only to highlight facts. The way his father mentions those topics, in particular, shows Jaime that his father is testing her; now that, Jaime is familiar with. Still, he supposes the subjects of her husband and Lyanna Stark have been on her mind for so long, since Harrenhal, that she has acclimated herself to not reacting publicly to the incidents related to them. As for Aerys, she would not cry over him and it had not been her that killed him. As such there would be very little to react to.

Oh, but, it seems that even though she is not a lioness, Elia has claws of her own. Still, the amusement he feels wars with shock and he freezes. Very few would dare to question what Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock will do for them when he had already deigned to give them his favor; even if on an obviously provisional basis. Very few dare to question his father at all and live and here she was 'requesting' that he take command of her forces if the need arises.

He chances a look at his father. Though his father had not seemed angry Jaime could not fathom how his father could possibly take this affront to his show of loyalty. Then again, Jaime recognizes that from her it was not strictly an insult. She requests his involvement as a contingency plan and that was not surprising; she does have valid concerns. Prince Oberyn and his army were still at some thing of a distance from King's Landing and Lords Baratheon, Stark, and Arryn were to be here soon enough.

To be sure, it was a reasonable request. She would need someone to command the forces at her disposal and it was not as though she could rely on her husband or good-father and her brother was still unavailable to her. Though Jaime knew she would dare much, but, taking her own place in the vanguard and leaving her children was not something she would do willingly. Not only would no one expect that of her, it would not be welcome; a battlefield was no place for a high-born lady and mother. And why would she even bother when she had a seasoned battle commander in the form of Lord Tywin Lannister at her side.

"I will". Jaime cannot help but release a long-held breath at his father's response.

He looks between his father and her once again. For a brief moment he wondered why she had not considered asking this of him. It came to him that she wanted him with her and her children. She trusted him; the man who killed her children's grandfather in front of her. He almost laughed at that. His killing Aerys provided a most unusual of circumstances, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things recognizable are property of G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Tower of the Hand was quiet as Jaime sat outside his father's Solar with the boy king sleeping in his arms while Princess Rhaenys played with her cat at his feet. When the little princess turned to smile at him he could not help but respond with one of his own. This was far more preferable than sitting through Aerys' frequently occurring paranoia filled rants or the burnings. There was no glory in watching children, but, there was no horror in it; and he could find no complaint with that.

His father and Princess Elia were inside the Solar; talking to one another; just outside his hearing. He, along side others at the Keep, routinely saw them speaking together, pouring over books, and it was said, making plans. Jaime did not know if today they were making plans for peace, for war, plans for what came after, and then planning contingencies upon contingencies; but, he knew his father well enough and knew the Princess just enough. He also knew better than to ask. They would tell him when they deemed it suitable. As it was, secrets in King's Landing were not as such for very long.

Jaime could almost taste how curious Varys and Pycelle were as to what those plans are as well. When they asked about it they were told that these meetings were simply a function of "governing" and that "they were simply doing their duty", but, neither would say too much more. It was strange to refuse to take into account the remaining members of the council, but, he understood the need for secrecy. He also understood the desire not to trust anyone else, much less those men who had professed loyalty to Aerys. Of course, his father had never trusted many and as for the Princess Regent, it seemed as though she was quickly learning the benefit of doing the same.

Unlike the others he did not mind not knowing, for now. After all, it was not for him to meddle in the affairs of state and he did not desire the task. Not only did he not have the taste for it, he wore the cloak which meant he should not try to do that.

He wishes to laugh aloud at that but he refrains from doing it. The children would be disturbed as would his father and the Princess Elia. It was laughable given what he had done, but, no one would find anything humorous in his humor; he certainly did not.

Aerys' actions forced him to act. He had not wanted to break his vows anymore than he wanted to kill a man who put his faith in him; to kill the man who knew there was an enemy at every corner. He does not feel guilty about it, but, he did not celebrate what he had done, either; and not only because of how it would be viewed.

He glanced back inside the Solar. He did not speak of truth of Aerys' death for himself alone. They all needed Aerys dead, even if no one wished to say it. He was quite sure his father and the princess were more than simply relieved because of it. Aerys had certainly done enough for many to wish him dead many of times over. That does not mean he fails to remember that he had been the one to send a sword through the body of the king and that if anyone bears a share of the responsibility with respect to what came after and what will come after this, even if he does not know yet what will, it is him.

Soon when the others arrive, everyone will know what they had been planning. Only he is certain planning is not all they do. He likes to think he knows them better than that. Like others at the Keep they are distracting themselves in the guise of "planning and preparing". They were doing the same as him as he was doing now. He was never a man who rejoiced at the prospect of sitting and waiting; but, for now that is what was required of him. As the Princess was kind enough to tell him on that night one failing with regards to his duty is acceptable; not another one.

Jaime's face became hard as he reflexively drew the child closer to him. He was sure not only had his father and his princess been preparing, they were distracting one another from their waiting; waiting from word from his uncle Kevan. His uncle was with a sizeable garrison north of King's Landing to meet with Robert and the two lords on the young King's behalf.

If no peace could be brokered at least he and the men gone with him would delay them until Prince Oberyn and more reinforcements from the Westerlands arrived. So far no word has been reached yet of their meeting up with the others; there was no indication of the manifestation of either outcome.

His uncle had not been gone for very long, but, Jaime did not like it. Jaime was never one for waiting, but there was too much riding on this. Though they did not speak of it much, neither his father nor the princess liked this waiting period either.

He looked back through the door. If he was honest the more he saw the sight in front of the more comfortable he became, but that doe not mean in his wildest imaginings could have forced him to envision his father and a woman, not of their family, sitting and talking willingly with one another outside of required social gatherings. He smiles a bit wryly. He doubts his father ever imagined such a thing, either; much less for the purpose of royal business or teaching.

He remembers during his youth his father would sit with him, teaching him about the trappings of being a lord in his own right; for all the good that it had done.

Even if her hair had been like theirs Jaime could not have imagined the sight of his father sitting with a woman discussing policy and future plans, much less for hours; but he cannot deny it is what he was seeing. He remembers also how Cersei used to be resentful that their father used to sit with him and not her. He can recall there were some moments, but, not to this extent. Like most fathers among men of their rank their father relegated Cersei's education to that which was taught by their mother and Septas; much to Cersei's chagrin. Only in their particular circumstance, while there were Septas, when their mother passed, there were aunts and other ladies of the household.

There was no mother here save the woman herself and no Septas either. There was no paternal bond between his father and the princess and nor would there be; but there needn't be. Theirs was a relationship born of necessity and competence. His father would not back an incompetent Regent and where was no one better to learn from than Lord Tywin.

Though Father and Elia could not be considered friendly they were increasingly more civil with one another and civility was required while ruling not emotions. Perhaps this was made possible because it was required of them and both were firm believers of duty, particularly when it came to family. It boded well for their alliance. There was no reason for him to complain.

He felt a weight settle next to him.

He smiled, "My Princess, are we done playing?"

"Yes." The child's expression was far too serious. Play, it seems, is not for many in the Keep for very long; even the young.

His smile became more pronounced as she slumped into his side, one small hand came to clutch a corner of the cloak he wore. When it seemed as though she had not thought of letting go he looked around briefly. Though there was nothing in his father's Solar appropriate for the attention of a child, he knew it would take more than a scrap of cloth to keep the child occupied.

"Would you like me to read to you?" The way she was pasted at his side would make it all but impossible for him to put the infant king down without jostling her, much less get up to search for a book, but, if it meant not disturbing what he ought not to, he would do it readily.

"No. I am tired; I am fine here." With that her eyes started to droop and she snuggled more firmly into his side.

He huffed out a laugh. She was most definitely her mother's child. Not only did she favor her mother in looks, it seemed they both presumed much about the best way he could be put to use, without much of his input. If she had been slightly older he would have had to wonder if her directness was something she inherited from her mother as well. Still, he found, he did not mind much.

Looking down at the child in his hands and the child next to him he could only just forget that this was but the time between the end of one war and the potential start of another one. He was thankful that at least some among them were able to be at peace without being haunted by their own actions and were not encumbered by the thoughts which plagued their own minds; that someone did not breathe, eat, and sleep worrying about the possibilities and practicalities of war.

The sounds of shuffling and the sound of a door closing caused him to look up again.

The dark haired woman had a fond look on her face. "Ser Jaime, thank you for keeping watch over my children. I thought we would be done well before now." Her tone is apologetic and he could detect a faint hint of tiredness, but, nothing about her reveals much of why this particular meeting of theirs took longer than expected. In the same tone she continued, "I will take them to my chambers now." When she moved to wake her daughter, he shook his head, and instead handed her son to her. It was better than having to call for someone else to do it, and it was his duty to keep them safe.

"I will accompany you. I will carry the Princess, unless my father has need of me." She smiled faintly.

"No, I believe he said something about writing to your uncle, Lord Tygett."

He nodded and picked up the younger princess and the left the Tower of the Hand together, stopping only for her to request from a passing maid to have food taken up his father and that he was not to be disturbed afterward.

Though they continued to walk Jaime asked at her curiously. "Did my father wish to eat?"

She smiled at him blandly, "He said nothing, but, I would be a poor lady to this house or any other if it was beyond my abilities to make food available when he does wish to eat."

Despite the courtesy, the dubiousness must have showed in his expression. "I see; and you would take it upon yourself to see him fed?"

She sends a sidelong glance his way. "I would see that he has no cause for dissatisfaction and that his hunger does not cause unnecessary distractions."

A grin manifests on his face. Now he knows time spent with his father has been serving her well if she would freely speak like this. He does not know whether she was just referring to his father's lack of interest in the mundane when he is occupied with important matters or that his father's continued support should not taken for granted. He is certain it is a combination of both. It is wise of her, he thinks, no matter how much she would give the other lords to keep them at bay, she recognizes it is his father's continued support she truly needs.

The grin on his face slips right off when he considers her words again. She could just as easily be referring to her husband's actions prior to the war or those other lords who were 'dissatisfied' with Aerys' actions.

No matter caused her to act the way she does, her reasoning was sound, all the same. It is a vital lesson, for anyone, especially those in power, to recognize that others, even those who would call themselves supporters, will require things of them and that one can fail to meet those requirements only for so long. It was a lesson Aerys forgot.

"Do you think it will be much longer?" He turned to look at her. Her question startled him. Still, he did not play the fool and ask her what she meant. He doubted she would appreciate it. Still, when there was Tywin Lannister's opinion to be had no once concerned themselves with that of others.

"No, I do not."

She nodded solemnly. "Our guests' rooms have been prepared."

'Our Guests?' He could not fight the upward twitch of his lips. It is incongruous; how he sees her. He always knew her to be a dutiful wife and mother, but, he also knows her to be ruthless in her own way. The Elia he is with today is the polite hostess as one would expect Rhaegar's wife to be. In fact, he had such words from her before, but, it was odd it to hear such words directed at him. Still, it did not make the nature of the words any less unusual.

In the end he decides not to fight her on this. Words are words. She can call those other lords whatever she desires; it will not change who they are or what they will do when they arrive. What he says is, "Is that right?"

She nods; so sure. Plans indeed. They do not even know if those who would come as guests or otherwise and she has had rooms prepared. He cannot keep the humor off of his face.

There is a crooked smile on her face, but, there was also some sadness and awareness there. "That is correct. They will need to stay somewhere. Best not to insult them."

His ordinarily inappropriate grin becomes wider, "That is wise."

Her 'guests' are already insulted. Given what happened and his uncle had to negotiate with, they could hardly be insulted more.

"Are all these guests' rooms in close proximity?"

She laughs, "Gods no. Can you imagine? Lord Arryn, Baratheon, and Stark's are together at the farthest guest quarters from the royal apartments. I would have their persons and chambers well secured. I hope you would see to that." He nodded and they shared a smile. There was no need to tempt fate. "My brother is to have the same one's he used his last sojourn here…" Again that was not unexpected.

He could not help but ask, "And Lady Stark?"

Her expression became closed off, but, her footsteps do not waver as she walks forward, pointing to a closed room, "Lady Stark is to have this one when she arrives. I would see that one also appropriately guarded." Her chin was raised; daring him to question her choices. The tilt of his head shows her that he does not.

They said no more until they deposited the children in her bedroom.

"When our guests do arrive I would have you stand with me."

He narrows his eyes, "But not with the King?"

"My children will be elsewhere."

He raises an eyebrow, "Neither you nor the Hand expect it will be safe." A blatant lack of trust should not be a heartening thought, but, it is.

She bows her head slightly, "Though it is unkind of me to say, I do not trust those guests."

He is not surprised at her admission. "You would call them 'guests' regardless?"

She shrugs. "It would be disingenuous to call them as enemies if they prove not to be, though I cannot call them friends. I know not much of them and so I cannot call them acquaintances. I must call them something." A polite hostess, indeed.

He nods in agreement, "Very well, I will join you." One does not outright refuse the lady of the household without cause and he has none. He shares some of the same fears he does.

"I did not doubt you would." He almost laughs as his earlier thoughts about her come back to him.

* * *

Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie rode with Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell. They had been making their way to King's Landing from the Trident and would have arrived there if not for the delays. Even with the defeat of Rhaegar and his forces there were complications. It was difficult enough to move whole armies even if the bulk of their men were left in Riverrun to rest. Of course that was difficult even when the weather would permitted it much and then the Red Fork had overflowed. It was said even Saltpans was flooded. There were also plans which to be made and their future plans required the utmost care before they could go to King's Landing to enact them.

Though Robert's fury at the Targaryens had not abated much even with the defeat of his enemy, Jon and Ned counseled patience. After all, Rhaegar, whether he was alive or dead would not matter when it was Aerys who was still king; the same king who was responsible for the death their kin and their men.

But, they would have to get to King's Landing before Aerys could be dealt with. It was worse because between them and King's Landing stood both the Westerlands and the Reach and the Tyrell host still held siege at Storm's End where Robert's brothers were. Nor did they know where Lyanna was kept.

As of now they were still well north of King's Landing though they at present had made it south of Maidenpool but just north of Rosby. Only it seemed that they were not the only ones who were present.

When they came near enough, banners became visible to them. When they saw who it was they stood at a standstill. The banners and the troops behind them filled them with great unease.

Jon did not like the sight in front of him. The banners of House Caswell of Bitterbridge were no surprise as they were a house of the Reach; and the Reach had supported the Targaryens. It was the other banners which worried him. More specifically, it was the red banners of signifying forces belonging to the Lannisters of Casterly Rock; those of the Lannisters of Lannisport; the purple, white, and gold coins of the house of Payne; and the burning tree of Marbrand of Ashemark, which were cause for concern. The Westerlands stayed out of the fight; so why were they here, to that degree, and with a house of the Reach at that?

As they rode swiftly forward, it dawned on him that their party was expected. This was not an over-large force in their way, but, it was enough to where Jon knew that they had to tread carefully, with what their intentions were.

When they came close enough they were greeted with the sight of the brother of the Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Kevan Lannister.

Kevan Lannister spoke first. "Lord Baratheon, Lord Arryn, and Lord Stark; welcome, we have been waiting for you." Jon stared at him. The man spoke as he was hosting them for dinner. Jon thought furiously about the reasons for Lannister involvement in this now.

Robert curled his lip, "Have you been waiting? For what? Let us pass."

Lord Kevan simply raised his chin, "I am afraid before I can allow you to go forward we have quite a bit to discuss."

Jon frowned, "Lord Kevan, we have business in King's Landing." What would Lord Kevan have to speak to them about that he would have waited here for them?

At this the Lannister lord smirked, "I have just come from there. I assure my lords what I have to say will be important to you."

Robert sneered at the man, "What is there to discuss? I mean to go to King's Landing. I have another dragon to slay." Jon Arryn put a hand on the Stormlord's arm to curb him. They did not need to antagonize the Lannisters.

If Kevan Lannister had been the type he would have sneered back, though Jon could see there was also something strange in his expression, "I certainly cannot let you pass if that is your intent. There will be no fighting here. No harm will come to you unless you attack us first. But, you will listen to what I say. Please my lords I am sure you have ridden for very long. I am sure your horses could use the rest."

Taking a glance at the forces behind Lord Kevan, Jon motioned to both Ned and Robert and they climbed off their horses and followed the man to a guarded tent. If it cleared up the matter so that they could be on their way, Jon would listen. He had fought enough for now and had no desire to fight a Lannister just yet. At any rate, he was curious. Ever since they had arrived he had been trying to guess what Lord Kevan wanted to speak about.

Though Ned refrained from talking, Robert hearing this, spoke again, angrily, "Now what's this about Lannister? None of this has to do with you. Go crawl back to the rock you crawled out under. I have no desire to hear anything of what you have to say when you hid in your keep throughout the war. Or has your brother changed his mind and decided to start kissing the dragon-filths boots again."

Instead of taking offence it seemed as though Lord Kevan fought to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Jon wondered at that. When he spoke his tone was level but there was something condescending about it; as far as Jon could hear the tone was similar to that of his older brother's, "Not that it matters overmuch, but, the King is not one for wearing boots; much less for my brother to have developed a habit of kissing them. And the Princess Regent is more sun than dragon and does not abide much filth."

They stared at each other in confusion. None of what the man said made any sense; _boots, suns, and Princess Regent_? Jon found his voice first, "I am afraid I do not understand your meaning." Robert, for his part, spit out, "Quit speaking in riddles Lannister!" Ned spoke for the first time, "Speak plainly my lord. We have tarried here long enough." And there is much to do Jon thought, but, did not voice it.

Had he been any other man the movement of Lord Kevan's lips could have been classified as a smirk. The man nodded to Ned. "Indeed, Lord Stark. As I have been trying to say…" with a look towards Robert he stopped speaking before turning back to him, "The King would press for peace."

Robert laughed in his face, "I do not want peace with Aerys any more than I wanted it from his son."

If his expression had not been mirroring what Jon recalled his elder brother's natural expression was, to Jon it seemed as though Lord Kevan would have laughed in the face of Robert's response. Instead, the man simply said, "I am afraid the chance for peace with King Aerys is impossible." Before Jon could interrupt Kevan Lannister raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"My lords, I mean to say that there is no reason to not agree to peace when it is not King Aerys to who I am referring." Jon stood straighter; confused and alarmed. How could Aerys not be king? Could have Lord Tywin taken the throne? His eyes widened when Lord Kevan spoke again, "I refer to King Aegon Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name; the rightful king of Westeros. Or rather, I speak with you at the behest of his Regent, who, due to his age, as per our customs, is his mother, Princess Elia Martell of House Targaryen."

Jon looked reflexively to Robert and Ned at the Lannister lord's pronouncement. They had made their way to King's Landing intending to displace Aerys as king, but, how was it possible that he had been displaced by Rhaegar's widow?

Robert found his voice first; to scoff. "Do not take us for fools. The Dornish wench has neither the means nor the ability to overthrow anyone. What truly happened to that dragon slime?"

Lord Kevan sent Robert a look, which was the type of look one who is steadily losing their patience. "In my experience Princess Elia has shown no comportment other than that of a lady." Jon followed Lord Kevan's eyes as they briefly look towards Ned who looked away. Jon almost sighed. In remembering the events which brought them to this point, Jon almost misses it when Lord Kevan says, "King Aerys is dead."

Jon, in shock, looked at Ned and Robert who also looked at one another. Aerys was dead?

"How?" The sharply voiced question came from behind them, from Ser Barristan Selmy.

They all turned to see the knight in the entryway of the tent.

"Ser Barristan Selmy! My nephew and the Princess Regent will be happy to see you in good health."

At their face, Lord Kevan's words were innocuous, but, there was censure in it. This knight had been sworn to protect the King and his family and yet was discovered in the company of the men who rebelled against the king and by extension, the king's family and his own brotherhood. Ser Barristan looked down; a flush had appeared on his face. Ser Barristan nodded, but, could not quite meet Lord Kevan eyes.

Lord Kevan said no more to the knight, but, turned his attention back to them.

"King Aerys was burned to death."

Robert laughed. "Burned?"

Lord Kevan shrugged. "As the Princess Regent says, the former king had been quite fond of his own fires. He was burned quite badly enough to succumb to it."

Jon caught the way Lord Kevan spoke. If this Lannister unabashedly parroted Rhaegar's widow's words, then Lord Tywin Lannister does not dislike the circumstances even though he had clearly disliked the former king.

Robert, lip curling in disgust, spoke, "So the dragon slime died and now you serve an infant?"

Lord Kevan's voice had a bit of an edge to it when he replied, "By right and by custom with his father having predeceased the king, King Aerys' natural heir is his only grandson, but, his lady-mother, the Princess Elia, would govern for him until his majority." Jon thought under any other circumstances this would have been wholly acceptable, yet these were not unusual circumstances.

As if he had not said anything problematic, Lord Kevan simply continued, "The Princess Regent is of the belief that this war has gone on too long and if I may count on your discretion…" With one more look towards Ned and then towards Robert, Lord Kevan speaks once more plainly, "If there was anyone who wishes none of this occurred, much less this war, it is her."

Jon stared at Ned and Robert while considered the implications of what was said. He tried to think of what he knew about the woman who is now Rhaegar's widow. Jon swallows thickly. The last time he even saw her was at Harrenhal; but then, his concern had been for Robert not Rhaegar's wife.

Lord Kevan, as though he was betraying impatience again, spoke, "My lords, I know you have much to think of but think on an end to the war. She is more than willing to treat with you in King's Landing but she does require acts of good faith on your parts." Jon frowned. It was such a polite way of saying that the woman wants something from them. They had no quarrel with Elia Martell, but, Robert had been the one to kill her husband; who knows how she would react to that when Robert would stand before her.

Jon spoke, "What does she want?"

"That you will cease all fighting and acknowledge and accept her son as King." _Naturally. _Lord Kevan continued, "Ravens have been sent out about Aerys' death and the news of the High Septon's blessing of King Aegon; as was the news of my lord brother's acceptance of the office of the Hand of the King. Soon enough even the Night's Watch will know of these new circumstances."

Jon closed his eyes. 'Seven Hells', he thought. By the rights and customs of inheritance the boy is the legitimate heir. Rhaegar was well loved by many despite his actions. With him dead, any affection remaining would shift to his bereaved widow and young children. And how convenient was it that Lord Tywin had made his move. He had not supported Aerys for some time, but, now he threw his lot in with the grandson publicly. That would mean something to the small-folk and nobility alike. If the boy's rule was accepted by the Septons, others would follow. Then it would be difficult to convince others that Robert should be king.

Robert growled out, "And if we do not?"

With a tilt of the head, Lord Kevan replies easily as if he was remarking on the weather, "She does not want to continue this war, but, if it comes to that, she will." Jon stared. They fought already, but, to fight another war with an enemy which was not really their enemy?

Robert snorted; angrily and in disdain, "Why? How? And with what?"

Had this been another man Lord Kevan could have been said to be grimacing. "King Aegon, her son, is the rightful king of Westeros." With anyone other than a Lannister the pause he takes would have been called 'dramatic'. "Her brother also marches North with an army."

Jon did not like the sound of that. Judging by the frown on Ned's face he thought very much the same. Still, Robert laughed, "So what? The Dornish sent an army with Rhaegar. That did him little good." The look on Robert's face was twisted in triumph, but, Lord Kevan merely looked bored.

"Prince Doran had no love for Aerys and very little for Prince Rhaegar's insults." He stopped, yet, again, to look at Ned before he turned his head back to Robert. He replies flatly, "Aerys had their sister and her children. Aerys is no longer of consequence. The Dornish princes would do their duty for a sister and her children as anyone would." Another look this time with a raised eyebrow was sent Ned's way before he continued, "I do not doubt the number of those men who fought with Rhaegar will be insignificant in comparison to the ones marching forward with Prince Oberyn."

Robert and Ned remained silent, but Jon thought furiously. This was worse and worse.

Ned spoke for the first time; his tone grim, "What if we do not acknowledge the boy as king or cease fighting."

Lord Kevan stared at them. He was frowning, but, his eyes were hard. "Then there would be more fighting when there needn't be. She would have a peaceful realm for her son, with your support and blessing; however, if you would continue to fight her on this not only will the war resume anew, but, you not see your sister again." Turning to Robert, "And you will not see your brothers."

"She has Lyanna?" Robert looked furious and it was all Jon could do to control him. Ned's face crumbled at the mention of his sister. "Is she safe?"

Lord Kevan's lips twisted into something not quite a smirk, "Lady Stark is as safe as one can be when with certain members of the Kingsguard and the army of Oberyn Martell."

Jon stood frozen for a moment; even Robert was stunned to silence while Ned looked as though he would start to grieve again. Still, it seemed as though Lord Kevan was not quite done, "The Princess Regent is most insistent upon showing that she wishes for the end of the enmity which was caused by others and would seek to have your support moving forward; provided she is ensured the same consideration." As if to stress the point Lord Kevan continues, "We would have things settled; preferably amicably."

Now Jon understood perfectly. They were not the only ones who made plans and these others had the means to achieve them. "Lord Kevan, thank you for speaking to us. We will think on this carefully."

Lord Kevan simply nodded, seemingly satisfied; but Jon was not fooled. This Lannister did not trust them anymore than his brother would. "I hope I would have your answer quickly. The Princess and the Hand are of the mind that this has gone on for long enough." With that the Lannister lord turned and left them to their thoughts.

* * *

Oberyn Martell, mouth set in a grim line, looked to the darkened sky above and the road ahead, considering. Darkness or no, he was eager to press forward. His sister and her children needed him to press forward with the men he had with him; but, there was nothing for it. Though the thought disgusted him the hour grew far too late to think of moving forward. There would be no more marching on this night, no matter how his blood sang for him to urge his mount and the men behind him forward. He and his men would need their rest if they were to be of any use and he had his uses for them.

His mind made up, he called a halt for tonight. His face grew hard as he listened and watched as orders his orders to set up camp were obeyed. In the distance, even in the dark he could make out the shape of the parked wheelhouse. The very sight of it reignited a rage within him so furious it took all of his will not to act so that he could watch it burn. His face darkened. It had no business being with him or his party; nor did the 'lady' inside.

He makes it a point not to see her. He does not think he could react well to seeing her, but, the very sight of the wheelhouse makes him remember the way Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen humiliated his sister repeatedly; desecrated his homeland; and endangered all of their lives. If it had been up to him he would have left it and her in Dorne. Regrettably, it was not his to decide what happened to the girl and so he was forced to play host to the troublesome baggage.

He would have chosen a better gift to present to his sister, but, his sister wanted Lyanna Stark and so his sister would have her; along with an army. That much he and Doran could give her. It was such a pity Robert Baratheon robbed him of the chance to present to her the head of her husband. He knows which he would have preferred to take it himself; but, he does not have the luxury; not any more, not when his sister and her children could still be in danger because of what that stupid fool had done. That stupid, _dead_ fool. He snorted, even with that ungrateful wretch dead his actions force them to shoulder the burdens of the consequences his recklessness caused. Still, both his brother and sister were correct; Rhaegar was lost to them but Lyanna Stark has her uses.

He pours himself a cup of Dornish red, quickly finished it, and poured another. If he is going to be miserable with his thoughts he might as well be drunk. What else is there for him to do tonight?

Hearing shuffling of feet he looked up. Seeing the flash of white and the familiar frame of the man coming towards him his face grew harder.

"My Prince." The voice of Ser Arthur Dayne pierced the wall of silence which shrouded Oberyn.

Looking at the man he knew for many a year, he could not help but hiss, "So, now that we return to King's Landing it is to be 'my Prince' again, is it?"

Oberyn should not but he felt a thrill of satisfaction at Arthur's downcast expression. Oh, he understood well the necessity of in following Aerys' and Rhaegar's commands which compelled him to stay with that chit, but, here he was traipsing through all of Westeros to get to King's Landing to get to his sister after he found Arthur happily playing court to the cause of Elia's humiliation. He cannot forget that it was because Arthur's precious Rhaegar that Elia and her children could be in danger. He cannot forgive that so easily.

"My Prince, please, now is not the time-"

His already fraying temper exploded, "Then when is it going to be the time, Arthur? It was not the time when Rhaegar humiliated my sister the first time. It was not the time when he eloped with the girl leaving his wife and children with that mad father of his. It was not the time when he took the girl to Dorne. It was not the time when Aerys all but demanded Dornish spears for that war his fool of a son started for her. It was not the time when Uncle Lewyn died. We are going to King's Landing now. When is it going to be the time, if not now?"

Arthur steadily looks gaunter during his litany, "My Prince, please, I understand there is much which plagues your thoughts and you are concerned, but my oath demanded I obey loyal-"

He stands up. "Unjustified, Ser! You, of all of them, would speak of injustice, oaths, and loyalty to me! Has serving the Mad King for so long caused you to no longer truly recognize what those words should mean?" He lets out an ugly laugh.

He knows he was being loud and cruel, but, he is in no mood to curb himself. He is beyond propriety and caring what Arthur thought of him. He was in no mood to be conciliatory or consoled; not by him, when he found him and his 'brothers' unapologetically in the presence of the girl he knew was the cause of Elia's shame and humiliation; not when it was his kin who are still in danger because of Rhaegar and Aerys' foolishness, and not when good Dornishmen were forced to fight and die alongside the man who insulted all of Dorne so thoroughly; and certainly not know when perhaps even with Rhaegar and Aerys dead things are uncertain. Why should he be generous when Arthur was complicit in this travesty?

"Where was there justice in your prince's loyalty to my sister?" He raised the flap of his tent and a gesture pointed to the wheelhouse, "How is it just that we Dornish should have to fix this mess when it was we who were insulted when Rhaegar brought her to Dorne and kept her in our lands? How is it just that our brothers were forced to send spears for Aerys so that his madness cruelty does not turn towards my sister as it did regularly for his own lady wife? Where was the justice in finding you in Dorne at all instead of leaving immediately for King's Landing when you learned of where they were. Do not speak to me about oaths, being unjust, or loyalty, Arthur; not now, when you and the two others would guard that one on your precious Rhaegar's command without giving one thought to my sister and her children when it is with those who were in King's landing where your duty and loyalty should truly lie. It is not you who guards my nephew now. It's all fine to talk of oaths, but, oaths to dead men do not matter if they require you to sacrifice the living. You know better or at least I thought you did before this."

He knows he is being unkind, but, the true object of his wrath is far beyond him now and Elia needs that girl, and he is just as furious at Arthur as well.

Arthur started to pace and he looked as though he was trying not to shake. "My Prince, please, I know I have earned your disappointment and anger. I accept it freely. I know I deserve it. I will continue to accept your ire. I am just as disappointed with Rhaegar and just as angry and pained about this, but, you must know that I had no choice. "

'He had no choice.' Oberyn clenched his hands to remember to try and control himself at the response. He wanted to shake Arthur for such a hollow answer. "By the Gods Arthur, how could you say you did not have a choice? Did you even try to stop him or talk some sense into him? Was he so far gone that he would not have listened to you or anyone? When you found him, found _them _together, why did none of you tell him to send her the girl back? Why did you tell no one, not even your own brother? How could you have just stayed there in the Tower, in Dorne, knowing what happened?"

Arthur sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. Though his anger is slowly abating at the look of sadness, despair, and resignation on Arthur's face, however, he wants the answers to those questions. "Do you not think I ask myself the same questions every day? Oberyn, you cannot possibly know what it is like to wish that I could have done more and just sit there in Dorne knowing how wrong it all was. Do you not think I would have rather had none of this occur; that I would have preferred staying in King's Landing with Jaime Lannister, Elia and the children; or even that I would have chosen to fight and die along side Lewyn? What would you have me do? I was sworn to obey Aerys and I was sworn to obey Rhaegar. I could not defy them no matter how much I wished I could."

Oberyn could almost taste the guilt which permeates Arthur's words and though he understands what his friend is saying, but, it does not make any of this easier, "You talk of wishing to be with Elia and the children? Did you not think of what this meant for them? Did you imagine what troubles they faced and still may?"

Arthur's voice was full of disgust and recrimination, "Do not think for one moment that any censure you have to deliver I have not delivered to myself. I have had nothing to do but think about this. Believe me when I say it would have been no easier if it was Ashara in Elia's place. If Elia and those children are dear to you they are no less dear to me, Oberyn. Do you think it will be easy for me to leave them or it will be when I go her in front of her with Lyanna Stark at my back? Do you not think it haunts me that my dearest friends think that I would betray them like this. Keeping my vows was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do and I prayed to all the Gods that I would never have to do something like this again. But, they are well aren't they?" Oberyn sighed and turned away could no longer bear to look at Arthur's face.

He could not help it, but, more worry crept into his voice, as he sat down, "She's holed up in King's Landing with Tywin Lannister." He laughs, but, it is choked, "It's less discomforting than her being with Aerys himself, but, only just. I remember his behavior with us at Casterly Rock and how he hated Aerys choosing Elia over his girl. How am I supposed to trust him? Do you think he would support her because he is a man with a pure heart?"

"I know full well what Lannister is like and what he had done, but, he is not stupid enough to go back on his word now. His pride will not allow it." Oberyn lets out another laugh and shakes his head. There was truth in that at least. Still, it did not offer him any comfort. As if Arthur was trying to console him, he added, "His son is sworn to Aegon now and in King's Landing. He would not wish to lose face with his own son."

Oberyn snorted, "What do you know of Ser Jaime Lannister?"

Arthur looked confused at the question. "You have met him. Certainly you formed an opinion of him by now."

"That was when we went to Casterly Rock to consider our marriages. I do not know much about him as a member of the Kingsguard."

Arthur considered, "Young, but, excellent with a sword. Though the way he was inducted into our order shocked him as much as it did us…" They share a look; the both of them took a moment to remember how that came about, before Arthur continued, "He was eager. He has a good heart and he is not shy about wanting to do right." Arthur reeked of truthfulness, but, Oberyn took in the way Arthur turned his head away from him and whispered the last.

In the end he just said, "Good." It was good enough; for now, until Oberyn set foot in King's Landing, it would have to be good enough.

In the silence another question pierced his mind, "Did you tell her?"

Arthur looked at him confusedly, "Tell who what?"

The words are heavy in his throat, "Lyanna Stark. Did you tell her about his death? Or that we are going to King's Landing?"

Arthur took some time looking at his lap before looking back up at him. "She knows we are headed to King's Landing, but, otherwise, the Lord Commander said to leave her be for now."

He quirked an eyebrow, "So she knows where she is going but not why; nor does she know why now? Did she even ask?"

Arthur avoided looking him in the eye, "She does ask, but, the deaths of her father and brother were not easy for her to hear. The rest..." He trailed off, looking uneasy.

Oberyn thought grimly that his friend would have him be sympathetic. Oberyn was sympathetic to those who unjustly suffered Aerys' wrath, but, he had very little sympathy for the girl or for his sister's dead husband, "I see, well, did you tell her how father and brother died? Or that Aerys had them killed?"

Arthur turned away, "No. The Lord Commander is right in saying she's young and that was gruesome to hear at any age. It would not do for her to be unwell while we are still travelling. It is not easy to talk about much less to hear."

Remembering how they all came to this point, Oberyn snorted, "If she is old enough to elope with a married man then she is old enough to hear about what that elopement lead to; even if the consequences of it are not entirely her doing." Despite his anger at Arthur mostly dissipated he was in no mood to soften his voice when he continued, "So, then she does not know about Rhaegar or Aerys." It was a statement not a question.

Arthur shook his head, "No, not yet. Do you know what will happen to her once we get to King's Landing?"

Oberyn did not hide the grimace on his face, but, his voice was firm. "If all things go as Elia expects…" And hopes, he does not say, "No doubt Elia will some thoughts on the matter, but, with the death of their father, I expect that her older brother will make her choices for her." That is the world they live in; the way things are done, and it is best for them all if she does as was intended.

Arthur sighed and nodded his acquiescence, but, said nothing. Good. It is well past the time the girl should have been forced to acknowledge that though they are privileged, with those privileges come expectations which must be met no matter how undesirable they may seem. Rhaegar knew it, ignored it, and died for it. He will not have that girl's obstinacy ruin more than it already ruined.

Arthur moved to get up and leave. Once he opens the flap to the tent to exit Oberyn cleared his throat.

Oberyn looks at him; gaze direct, voice soft, "Arthur, I do not have to tell you my patience with this has already worn quite thin. Tell her before we reach King's Landing or I will. If your Lord Commander objects, tell him that it is better she know now so she has enough time to adjust to the reality of things. I doubt it would be easier coming from me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things recognizable are property of G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Have they reached the gates?"

The attendant nodded to Elia who responded to action with a simple, "Good."

Jaime watched with amusement as the man tried, rather unsuccessfully, to look undisturbed in the face of her nonchalance, but, got no help from the impassive face of his father who stood to Elia's right.

Jaime was not surprised most others would not consider the reality of rebel lords arriving at King's Landing as anything 'good', but, he knew he was just as relieved as they seemed to be at the prospect of a resolution to this debacle. He was certain they caught the man's reaction, but, they paid it no mind, instead facing straight ahead.

They stood outside the entrance of the Red Keep waiting. Jaime was sick of waiting, but, he was also prepared for danger. There were household guards, Lannister guards, and members of the City Watch present; to prevent troublesome possibilities from manifesting.

Though she had not said it, Elia was worried of what Robert Baratheon's fury and Ned Stark's righteousness could cause. They knew from Uncle Kevan's rather brief missive that the other lords had agreed to peace terms provided the return of Lady Stark and lifting of the Siege of Storm's End, but, words were one thing, actions another. It was not as though they were able to produce the lady just yet; simply producing the girl would not solve problems. His father, no doubt, was eager to see these other lords; if only to gauge their usefulness.

Uncle Kevan's missive also informed them about the unexpected company that those other lords would be bringing with them. His father seemingly disapproved, but, there was a glint in his eye and for a moment Jaime suspected his father had been very close to suggesting that Ser Barristan be stripped of his responsibility of the Kingsguard. However, one look at the letter caused Elia to nod approvingly, "It is just as well that they return a well respected member of the Kingsguard to her son and it speaks highly of them that they would treat his injuries."

Jaime caught the way Elia had not looked at his father, but, knew better than to mention it in front of him.

When they had been in private he asked her if she was planning on removing Ser Barristan from their order.

_Her eyes moved to her children. "I had no intention of doing such a thing." _

_"Why not? You would be well within your rights." He was curious about her motives behind this. His father was mostly closed to him, but, he knew his father. Though she was still mostly unknown, she was slightly more open to him._

_She returned with a question of her own, "How do you think such a thing would be received coming from me?" Not that open, apparently. He almost smiled._

_"You are King Aegon's Regent. That gives you the right."_

_"True, I am my son's regent, but, I am a new one in unusual circumstances. As it is, if the reports are accurate and the Hand seems to think they are, the Kingsguard already has two vacancies. Why create a third unnecessarily?" He nods; her arguments are logical._

_She smirks, "As you say, I am the Regent, however, I am a Regent who is in need of backing of lords, many of whom would not be too willing to allow me very many liberties, much less one so uncommon. Even with the knowledge and blessings of the Lord Commander and the Hand of the King such a maneuver would cause others to say that I overreach."_

_The laughter threatens to bubble from his throat. He, most of anyone, knew how she overreached and she knew how he had._

_She asks another question, "Do you want me to remove Ser Barristan from the Kingsguard?"_

_"No." He respected Ser Barristan far too much._

_"Then why ask, Ser Jaime?"_

_"Others will question it."_

_She levels a look at him. "Others or our Hand?"_

_He tries harder not to laugh. "Either is a possibility."_

_"That the Kingsguard serve for life will not be questioned." He killed a king and here he was._

_He does laugh, "A murderer and an oathbreaker, almost; it is quite the Kingsguard you seem to be amassing for your son."_

_If the smile playing at her lips was any indication, it seemed she shared just some of his humor, "I would rather know the faults of the men who would serve and protect my son."_

_That he did not doubt._

That was the end of the matter; or at least it would be until the Lord Commander, Ser Arthur, and Ser Oswell returned. Still, he doubted it would change much; the Kingsguard do serve for life. With the way they stayed away, even after Prince Rhaegar had died, and with Lady Stark, at that, he doubted they would be less than understanding. If there was an issue with Ser Barristan and his other brothers, they would no doubt settle it themselves. Of course, Elia would settle the matter for them, if it came to that.

When the party arrived, and even though no one but his uncle who climbed off of his horse and walked up the steps to them, he tensed and reflexively put his right hand on the hilt of his sword. He was not the only one who tensed. While Elia's posture had not changed, he could see the way her folded hands tightened against each other. Even his father's expression became even grimmer.

* * *

Ned had not spoken as he rode through King's Landing. As he, Robert, and Jon followed Lord Kevan to the Red Keep, he had looked around the city. Though King's Landing was not in shambles as other places he had seen, it was not untouched by war either. It seemed to be mending. He wondered if that was a good omen or a bad one.

Lord Kevan had not said much to them, but, it was clear with only a few words from the man they were to let him approach the awaiting party first. Robert was livid at being ordered but he listened to Jon, and Ned had to agree that it was probably for the best for them to do as Lord Kevan said. There was hardly a protocol for this, but, it was best to be careful.

He did not want to be in King's Landing. This was not his place and this was where his father and brother died. Yet, here he had to be, if he wanted Lyanna back. He missed her terribly. She and Benjen were all he had left. She, Benjen, and _Catelyn _were all he had left. If Robert had his way and it was his right, Lyanna would be parted from him soon enough and Catelyn had been Brandon's until she was not. All of this was new to him.

He did not think Lyanna was here, but, she would be sooner rather than later. He closed his eyes; she would not be the only one, Oberyn Martell and the members of the Kingsguard would be present; as would Rhaegar's widow.

He shook his head. He did not want to see Elia Martell of House Targaryen, the _Princess Regent_, as she styles herself. What can he say to the woman whose husband took Lyanna at her expense; the same woman whose brother had Lyanna? He was sure she did not want to see him either.

If how Lord Kevan acted was any indication Lord Tywin would be no friend to them, either. The Lannisters and Targaryens again combined; who knew how that came about and why now? He did not trust the Lannister's much and disliked how they inserted themselves into the situation, but, Kevan Lannister had the right of it: Aerys Targaryen was dead and his sister would be returned to him. There was justice in that at least.

It did not matter if any of them liked each other, they would need to see each other if this was to be ended. No matter what his grandfather or father had done he understood it was the boy's right to be King even if he would have preferred it to be Robert. If it meant his sister would be returned to him and he could return to Winterfell with the realm at peace, he would do just about anything.

When they arrived in front of the Red Keep Ned saw members of the City Watch, household guards, as well quite a few guards in Lannister clothing waiting for them. However, it was the group of three at the edge of the top steps whose gazes watched them intently who Lord Kevan approached first which held his attention. The dark haired woman was flanked by two men, though they were dressed differently were clearly family; Lannisters.

The woman could only be Elia Martell Targaryen. Ned saw that she was dressed in a black gown with red at the collars, cuffs, and lining the hem. Targaryen colors for a Targaryen widow. This was not the first time he had seen her, but, Ned was taken aback that she was only a few years older than him. Had the situation not been so dire he would have thought she was lovely.

She looked pleased and inclined her head when Lord Kevan approached her first and bowed and kissed her extended hand. To the right and a step behind her, dressed in Lannister red, was Tywin Lannister. He looked very much like his brother; they held themselves like one another. They even shared the same brief nods as greetings. To the left of Rhaegar's widow, in blinding white, could only be Jaime Lannister, Lord Tywin's son and a member of the Kingsguard.

The next to climb down from his horse was Ser Barristan Selmy who rode beside Lord Kevan. As he walked up the steps, though the man's steps were slow, but eager. It seemed to solidify what Ned had seen on the way here; the closer they got to King's Landing, the man was less in favor of a regime change and would happily serve the current one. Ned was sure others would feel the same; the one change that needed making had already been made. Ned found that he was not bothered by the man's reactions; a member of the Kingsguard serves for their life, not for the life of the individual king. Perhaps it seems less like treason and betrayal. Still, the knight was received well enough, if the smile the woman leveled at the man was any indication; even if it was slightly more subdued than the one given to Lord Kevan.

When attention was back towards them he, Jon, and Robert, they walked up the steps together.

When they were only a few steps away, Ned notices the grip Ser Jaime had on his sword had tightened and the severe expression on Lord Lannister's face. They did not trust them to keep their word. He tried to mask his bitterness about the thought, but, it is something he should have expected. Though they had true reasons, unjustly suffered, they had rebelled against the throne and now because of it his word means little. The thought of it sickens him, but, he will not apologize for it. Still, he would bear their mistrust, because he knows they are aware he does not trust them. For Lyanna, for his family, he would tolerate much.

Lord Kevan introduces them to one another, rather pointedly. With a gesture towards them, "My Princess, Lord Jon Arryn of the Eyrie, Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. My lords, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the Princess Regent, Princess Elia Targaryen, mother of King Aegon the Sixth of His Name."

The self-styled Princess Regent, however, greets them warmly; or at least far more warmly than he expected. "Welcome to King's Landing, my lords. It relieves me to see that you arrive in good health." She pauses and looks at them individually. He sees how she holds his gaze the longest. "Though, I wish it could have been in better circumstances." Despite the fact that she has him hostage with the promise of Lyanna's return, Ned believes her. Her face is serene, but, there is no mistaking the sincerity in her eyes; and the worry.

Despite Jon's opening his mouth to reply Robert interjected, "Save your platitudes, _Princess Regent_, where is my betrothed?"

Ned almost cringed at the way the lady's eyes flashed and Ser Jaime stepped closer to her when Robert spoke and the stress he put on the title. He saw the way Tywin Lannister's became harder when Robert spoke. The Lord of Casterly Rock was judging them and Robert's outbursts, it seemed, were not welcome.

Her voice never wavered nor did her gaze leave Ned's face for more than a moment, "Providing conditions remain agreeable I expect my brother and Lady Stark will be here within the next few days."

Ned almost started at the response. Despite her tone suggesting she was speaking of nothing but the weather or the conditions of the roads, the undercurrent of the meaning of her words could not be mistaken. Robert furious expression at the reminder of the danger Oberyn Martell and his army could provide worried him; but, Ned was grateful Jon, who planted a firm arm over Robert's to curb him, took the opportunity to speak instead, "Thank you, yes, ah, my Princess."

They all heard the hesitance and the pause, but, it seemed the others were going to ignore it for now. No one spoke for a moment, not quite knowing how to proceed. Even Robert stayed silent though he eyed Rhaegar's widow and the Lannister's distrustfully. Those on the receiving end of it pointedly ignored him. Ned understood Robert's anger and felt the same, but, Lyanna was still in danger; he would not put her life at risk; not when he was this close to seeing her again.

After a few moments, the woman straightened her spine further and coughed, before saying, "Perhaps we should go inside. I dare say you are all tired and could use rest."

Of all the things she could say, that there is to say, he supposes careful civility from a conscientious hostess will have to do for now. It still offers no more insight into this woman, but, Catelyn upon seeing him in Riverrun before they married, reacted to him almost in the same way. It was simultaneously comforting and unnerving. He had little experience with Southron women, but, it seemed their manners would be the least troubling aspect to all of this. Detached politeness was better than subtle yet pointed jabs.

As Jon nodded his agreement, though his impatience grows, and Robert was fuming, they all knew benefit of discussing private matters privately and clearly nothing was to happen more quickly, no matter how much they all wished it.

She smiled; not widely, but, it was a smile, none-the-less, "Please, my lords, follow me."

Ned took in the sight of Ser Jaime Lannister relaxing the grip on his sword while the Princess tucks one of her arms into the knight's now extended one and the pair of them turned towards the Keep and started walking without so much as a glance behind; clearly expecting to be followed. He found that Ser Barristan was looking at this just as curiously. It merely confirms for him that though the gesture is relatively new, the Targaryen widow and Lannisters are very comfortable with one another.

Ned felt the tension rise. Though she says nothing she inclines her head sharply in the direction of a man of the City Watch. The way the gold-cloaked men dispersed quickly after just one gesture it was obvious they were hers, just as the household guards who were present who now took up strategic placements: some of them flanking them; some of them, behind. Tywin Lannister gestures to a red-clad guard; some of more of the men disperse, though some still remain taking up various positions around the group. _This was prepared_.

As the motley group walked through the Keep, Ned saw as she beckoned to an attendant and spoke to the man about seeing to the horses and making arrangements to see the men who came with them properly situated. She says nothing more until they reach a corridor and she and Ser Jaime stop, but, she does look at Lord Tywin and the man turns to one of his men and nods. Ned does not know whether to be nervous or breathe easier at this.

"Lord Arryn, these rooms are to be yours." She gestures to one door which is quickly opened by an attendant. Though there seemed nothing untoward about it, Ned felt it to be something of a test. Seeing no other option Jon steps closer to the doorway and steps back. Ned could see it was a very well appointed room. Jon's things are also brought forward; leaving them no other option but for Jon to thank her and go inside.

"Lord Baratheon…" Another one is opened, but, Robert says nothing as he marches in with someone following with his things.

"Lord Stark…" When the last one is opened Ned just enters though he is followed by Elia though most of the guards stay outside.

"I hope these rooms are comfortable."

He saw they certainly looked comfortable. Ned could not help wonder at the reasons for that.

No one says anything more until a cough tore through the silence.

It was Ser Barristan. "My Princess?"

They all turn towards him. "Yes?"

"Where is Pri-I mean, I beg your pardon, His Grace, King Aegon and the Princess Rhaenys."

She smiles faintly. "My son and daughter are resting, Lord Tywin…"

The man nodded in her direction before turning to Ser Barristan "Ser, I know how eager you are to do your duty. I will take you to them now."

As the two men left Ned thought they were being rather clever. It seemed the woman wanted a private word with him, they did not trust anyone with the location of the children, and they would remind Ser Barristan about where his true duty should be. He has been in King's Landing for less than an hour and he already tires of these court games.

"Would you care for some wine?" He would have refused, but, she has already poured some into a cup for him and for herself. Ser Jaime refused when she gestured to him.

He does not know what else to do and so accepts the glass to proffers. "Why have you sent them away?" He knows his voice was sharp, but, he is too tired to care or to play at being the polite guest.

She did not seem to take offence with him; she seems almost pleased by his question. "I needed to speak to you privately." She says it as though he was just a guest in her home; not the brother of the woman her husband eloped with, the son and brother of the men her good-father had killed, or a man who rebelled and fought against her family. He supposed, Robert's behavior earlier did not inspire much confidence.

Still, his patience was already frayed and so he snapped, "Why? What could you possibly have to say that Lord Kevan already has not?"

She speaks to him in a direct, but, polite tone. "Some things, Lord Kevan, though a worthy individual, does not know and does not need to."

He glances at the knight; the man does not react to the assertion that his uncle does not need to be in the confidence of the Princess Regent, as she calls herself. "There is plenty you should hear."

"You say that as if you give me a choice."

Despite her calm expression, there is something despondent in the way she says, "None of us were left with many choices." The knight's face remains carefully blank.

Before he could ask her to clarify what she means, there is a knock at the door and a group of men enter; two of them carrying ornate, unequally sized, small chests. Before he can ask, Ser Jaime orders the men to put down the chests and they leave quickly. He notices the way neither of the two can bring themselves to look upon the chests and his insides grow cold, but, he does get up.

Looking at the dark wood and the direwolf carved into the center the surface one of them he finds himself trying to control the shaking of his hands.

"Are they…" His throat will not work.

"Yes." One word but it is tremulous from her lips. It seems his sister is not the only thing he woman wishes to return to him.

"Which one?" He can only just barely bring himself to say the words.

"That one contains Lord Brandon's remains."

"Their bodies were treated properly." He says it like a statement, but, it is a question. It seems incongruous with what the king, _former_ king, had done. He wishes he could be pleasantly surprised, but, that hope dies quickly when he sees how she shakes her head.

"As much as the Silent Sisters were able; it was the least I could do." He needs very little to know Aerys Targaryen was a monster who valued little, much less convention, but, it is both comforting and distressing that Rhaegar's widow would.

"Why?" Why did Rhaegar take his sister? Was Lyanna taken or did she go with Rhaegar willingly? Why did his family have to die? Why did Aerys do what he did? Why does this woman act as she does? There were so many questions and not nearly enough answers.

So caught in looking at what is left of his father and brother he barely thinks on what she says, "It was left far too late, but, it was the proper thing to do. I could not stop it from happening, but, I thought if I did this at least, perhaps I would no longer see their face, hear their screams, or smell burning flesh in my sleep."

He turns sharply towards the pair; thinking it is just a set piece, like the rest of it; but, there is no mistaking the dread and despair in their faces. He does not need to hear more; nor does he want to. It just forces him to remember what he heard about the way they were killed; the way Aerys toyed with them before he killed them. It is like they died all over again.

"You saw them die."

"We both did." That is the first thing the knight says to him. The woman looks away again; but her face is pale.

He is distracted by the ashen look on the knights face when she starts to speak again, "It was our "duty" he would say, to attend to him while he attended to his own. We were there for every burning before and everyone after; even his own." He does not doubt what she says. That there is a harsher, unsympathetic edge to the last words gives him no sense of satisfaction.

"Did it?" The knight frowned at his question, but, she looked as though she was someplace else. Ned, yet again, wishes he was anywhere else.

She shook her head after a moment, "What?"

"Did it stop you from having those dreams?" He cannot stop thinking about them either; all of them.

"No." For a moment he wishes he could find comfort in the idea of someone feeling as badly as he does, but, he does not.

"Your husband's bones will be returned to you." Robert had fought with him and Jon about it. His friend was of the mind to leave Rhaegar's body where it fell, but, both Jon and he were able to convince him otherwise.

In response she says, "That is very…ah, thank you." Her struggle for words should not be just as disturbing as it is reassuring. It tells him she is just as uncomfortable with all this as he is. Of course, given what led to all of this, she would be uncomfortable; no matter how dutiful a woman and wife she would have been. Still the idea that she does not seem enthused about having her husband's remains back just confirms she does not serve her husband's interests or that of Aerys'. He is unsure of what to make of it and what it means for them, and his sister.

The thought of Lyanna forces him to speak, "My sister?"

Her expression did not change, but, there was something strange in her eyes when she spoke, her voice with a slightly harder edge, "As I said earlier, I expect Lady Stark to arrive within a few days." Again, a reminder of Robert's less than positive impression; he wishes he could take offence to it on behalf of his friend, but, he cannot.

"Yes, I know. I meant to ask…" At her anxious look, he started to think the better of it and so he trailed off.

"What Lord Stark, ask me. If I can answer it, I will." He did not doubt her earnestness, but, he did not know how to ask the question, but, it had been in his mind for quite a while.

"Did you think Prince Rhaegar was the type to take my sister by force?" He took in the narrowed eyes of the knight and the darkening of her face. Neither of them reacted further, though the woman simply took a breath.

She looked away for a moment before turning back to him, only to say, "I cannot say he was free from flaws, no one is, but, he was never a man who relied on force for anything." She turned her head slightly.

He nodded. Though he did not know whether he could take the word of Rhaegar's widow as the truth, if there was anyone who would have no compunction of divulging the flaws of a man, it would be the wife he humiliated. From what little he remembered of the man there was nothing to suggest Prince Rhaegar had been cruel. Still, that just leaves him with more questions.

Remembering who Lyanna was with, he could not help but ask his next question.

"Do you know if she is safe?"

"With my brother, you mean?" He bristled at the way she asked the question. He wondered if she was finding some sort of humor with this; as if some sort of perverse revenge for his questions and Robert's attitude.

"Yes." Oberyn Martell was dangerous and it was well known how close he and his sister were. The love of family got them to this point and he cannot help but think it is a perverse jape.

"She is safe. You have my word on that." He is about to speak, but, she interrupts, "For what that is worth."

He nods; at least she has no pretension on that score. However, her word will have to be good enough, for now. "Is she well?" He does not like the way the knight shifts his stance to stand slightly in front of the princess and neither of them meet his eyes.

Her mouth sets in a grim line. "From the last missive I received, it said she is mostly well."

Alarm sets in, and his voice becomes gruffer and harsher. "How do you mean mostly well?"

The pained expression on the woman's face as she closes her eyes and that the knight goes to lift his sword out of his scabbard slightly fills him with trepidation. Ned has never seen himself as a person who a woman needed protection from.

* * *

Ser Barristan Selmy stood outside the Red Keep. He was standing to the right of the Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister. On the other side of the Hand, stood the Princess Regent; on her side stood his 'brother' of the Kingsguard, Jaime Lannister. Standing slightly away from them were Lords Jon Arryn of the Eyrie, Ned Stark of Winterfell, and Robert Baratheon of Storm's End. He was both anticipating and dreading the arrivals they were all waiting to greet.

It has been not a few days since he arrived at King's Landing with the lords who rebelled and now he was among the group which was awaiting the arrival of Oberyn Martell's party. He was nervous; but, like the others present he tried not to show it. To be sure, he did not know whether what he felt was just nervousness or outright dread. There were so many reasons for both.

Even at his age, the Princess Regent's brother was not a man to be trifled with and this was not just any visit. No one was under no impression that the man would be pleased to be here or the specific reasons why.

As for Lyanna Stark, he only had vague recollections of her. The most he could say accurately is that he knew facts about her. Those very facts: such as her being the sister of Lord Stark; the betrothed of Robert Baratheon; and, the woman who Prince Rhaegar absconded with, were why they were here now.

Even with the arrival of the Dornish or the troublesome circumstances surrounding Lady Stark, it was the reactions of his brothers which worried him the most. Though he is pleased with the prospect of seeing the other members of the Kingsguard again; he dreaded seeing them. He chanced a glance towards the Princess Regent and the lady's brother, Ned Stark. He tried to fight the flush which threatened to make its way onto his face.

He does not spend too much time with the Princess Regent or her children without others present. The Princess Regent welcomed him warmly and was kind to him; however, she is not as warm with him as she is with Ser Jaime. He doubted she meant it at a slight, but, it was clear he would have to earn her trust, where before he would have had it by virtue of the cloak he wore. Though Ser Jaime tried to convince him otherwise, he senses she does not trust him and he fears that mistrust will not be from the Princess Regent alone.

_"You worry to much, Brother."_

_"I arrived in King's Landing at the heels of Robert Baratheon and the rest of them. Had they marched on King's Landing I would have let Robert Baratheon depose the king who I was sworn to serve. How can you stand there and tell me I have nothing to fret about?"_

_"No one marched on King's Landing. You are loyal to King Aegon, are you not?" The other looked distinctly uncomfortable with the turn of this conversation._

_"Yes."_

_"Then we are speaking needlessly. King Aerys died and yet I live. I have no justifiable explanation of why I could not save him. I cannot in good conscious require an explanation from you or anyone else. You, I, and our brothers can only do what we are able to at any given moment." The younger man's tone is almost pleading with him, but, the guilt and shame weighs upon him to much to leave it alone._

_"You say that and I am grateful that you empathize with my circumstances; however, what will the Lord Commander or our other brothers, who even now serve the will of King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar say?"_

_Jaime smiled at him, but, it died quickly. "Our brothers will understand. It was a hard fought battled and you took injuries. That is more than anyone could want or expect."_

_"And what of the Princess Regent, I feel she does not trust me."_

_"You are charged with protecting her children. If she did not trust you to serve faithfully, she would have freed you from your vows the moment you returned, especially if that is what you desired."_

_The boy, no, man, shrugged as if such a thing was not so outrageous. The words were more than likely truth, but, they chill him. He knows earned her mistrust. He often thinks it would have been better if he died in battle like Jonothor & Lewyn instead of surrendering. That Robert Baratheon is a better man than Aerys Targaryen is no excuse for his actions. The regret of having saved King Aerys from Duskendale caused him to see the man differently, but, nothing gave him the right to break his most sacred vows to him or his heirs. If his other 'brothers' kept to their vows, then he should have been strong enough to do the same._

_"She trusts you." He cannot help the way it sounds like an accusation._

_The younger man smiles half in humor and half in unease. "Hardly."_

_"What do you mean?" The younger man frowns as though he just revealed too much._

_"She and her children have grown accustomed to me because I was here and she is not without her wits that she would dismiss the wealth of assistance and experience my father provides. I know she appreciates their importance, but my vows are incidental. I doubt she trusts any man on the basis of his vows alone; not any more."_

_The other man said the last softly, as though it was meant for his own ears. When Jaime saw that he heard, Jaime just shrugged as if the prospect of that did not bother him. For a moment he bristles in indignation and he wants to argue that all vows are to be held sacrosanct, but, who was he to question how others see vows when he broke his own to assuage his own guilt? The uncomfortable look on Jaime's face and in remembering whose company he returned, tells him it was not just the vows of the members of the Kingsguard which he was referring to._

_Jaime turns away for a moment, when he turns back, the younger man is wearing a firm expression. "Do not fear, Brother. No one, not even the Princess Regent, doubts your adherence to duty on behalf of the realm. I would hope that you do not continue to do so, either."_

Though Ser Jaime's words were meant to be reassuring, he still felt out of place and the weight of his choices was heavy. Despite the other man's words about the Princess Regent's apparent understanding of his situation he cannot help but feel disgusted with himself.

His eyes fall on Lords Arryn, Baratheon, and Stark. Though they did not argue or seem put out when they saw how he sworn fealty to the new Targaryen king, they had not seemed taken aback at his willingness to serve the royal family again. It was as if they expected it. The thought that others saw his word as having little meaning or that they saw his loyalty as something fleeting sickens him; but, he supposes he has earned such a belief on their parts, as well.

Of course, it is not only how others view him which causes him great unease. Though only he, Ser Jaime, the contingent of household and Lannister guards had weapons on their persons, the way the guards stood made him distinctly uneasy. Though they all, per usual, stood at attention, their placements caused him no small level of curiosity. At least one pair of guards stood to the left of the group of three lords and one pair to the right; while a pair stood to the rear of them. There were also guards posted at the base of the steps. The guards, it seemed were prepared for violence. He could see by the tense way all the three lords stood; they seemed to recognize that as well; though each of the three men's reactions were slightly different. Lord Arryn seemingly ignored the guards; Lord Baratheon seemed increasingly annoyed and frustrated; and Lord Stark, though he kept his grim expression, repeatedly glanced in his friend's and the Princess Regent's directions.

The behavior of Ser Jaime and the Princess Regent also increased his weariness. Though their posture seemed relaxed and expressions seemed amiable enough, much like the day he arrived his fellow knight stood next to the Princess Regent, with his hand on his sword. The Princess Regent occasionally sent surreptitious glances toward where the three former rebel lords were standing; in particular towards Lord Stark. At first he suspected they were nervous. Considering the circumstances, it would be expected, yet, he knew it could not be simple nervousness. The feeling only increased when a regiment of orange and red clad soldiers made its way through the path leading up to the Red Keep.

Barristan felt himself stiffen as three of the party came to a stop just in front of the steps. He smiled as he registered two of them. He watched as the Princess Regent on Ser Jaime's arm, walked forward to greet the Lord Commander Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne. Seeing them bow low before her and but, not seeing his third brother, he also recalled his earlier thoughts and the smile slipped from his face.

His attention moved to the third man of the party, who actually lead the garrison of men to the Red Keep. He had not moved. Though he could not see the man's face because of the closed helm covering his face, the armor the color of copper and the cloak the color of fire meant this could only be one person: Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell of Sunspear.

No one else moved for a moment. Then, in swift motions, the man took off his helm and climbed down his horse. As he made his way up the steps Barristan could see black hair and dark eyes so like the Princess Regent's own. The man had handsome features, yet, they were marred by the ugly expression on his face. However when the man turned to look at the face of his smiling sister, the frown relaxed into a smile. Brother and sister embraced themselves warmly; however, the unease Barristan felt crept up again like a coil of smoke as the man's expression hardened again as he took in the sight of the others.

Though he could not hear what they were saying the man nodded once more and Barristan saw as he and Ser Arthur made their way down the steps only for the Prince to twist his fingers into a an undecipherable signal before the man moved to stand next to his sister; a frown firmly planted on his face. The feeling of dread bloomed in Barristan, once more.

One more white-clad rider, his remaining 'brother', Ser Oswell Whent, rode into view with a small wheelhouse rolling along behind him.

He saw as Lords Arryn, Baratheon, and Stark made their way forward as well; the guards joined them also. That none of them descended the steps did nothing to calm his worry.

In the nearly oppressive silence he heard as Robert Baratheon made a frustrated sound as Oswell Whent took the time to bow before the Princess Regent before posting himself at the door of the wheelhouse, but made no move to open it. Prince Oberyn moved closer to his sister. Though Lord Stark gripped his friend's arm tightly and Lord Arryn pinned Lord Baratheon with a glare, the way the Princess Regent tilted her head slightly towards Ser Jaime who made his way to stand beside Ser Oswell and then uneasily to Lord Stark who nodded in return caused him to tense. The odd exchange worried him. _Just what was it that they were expecting? _His mind did not like the possibilities.

No one spoke when Ser Oswell knocked on the door to the wheel-house. The door opened and Ser Oswell extended his arm and a pale arm reached out to take it. A dark haired maiden, her posture bent, stepped out of the carriage. She took great care with her footing. She straightened. Barristan only had enough time to register how young she looked before he heard the angry roar of Lord Baratheon. He also saw the efforts of Lord Arryn and Lord Stark as well as the guards who surrounded them to keep the other man from moving.

He could only look on in dismay. The way the girl's hand rested on her belly was not necessary for him to see Lyanna Stark was heavy with child. Though his mind tried to fight the thought, he knew the lady could only be carrying Prince Rhaegar's child.

His gaze flew to the Princess Regent. She was not looking at Lady Stark, but, seemed entranced by Lord Robert as he determinedly kept trying to fight out of the grasps of the men who held him, yelling profusely about being duped. She was frowning, but, there was pity there.

Robert was able to break free for a moment, but, thankfully Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold, and Ser Oswell closed ranks to shield the girl from Lord Baratheon and Lord Stark reached him again grasping his hand, preventing him from moving forward though the word "dragonspawn" fell from the enraged man's lips.

"Lord Baratheon; that is enough!" "Robert!" "Calm yourself!" the Princess Regent's Lord Stark's, and Lord Arryn's respective shouts cut through the noise.

"What is enough? Look at her! First that monster took my betro-"

"I went willingly!" At that pronouncement they all turned to Lyanna Stark. Barristan knew his face was frozen in shock. The girl says she went with Prince Rhaegar willingly! The looks of pain on the faces of the Princess Regent and Lord Stark and the frown on Lord Lannister's put paid to any belief that he heard wrong.

Lord Baratheon snarled and tried to more forward, pointing to her stomach, "It's a lie to protect the thing-"

Though she was shielded by his 'brothers' Barristan could see the way the poor girl shook her head and clutched her stomach more tightly, but, for a moment he saw a defiant look on the girl's face. He could not begin to understand what this all meant.

"That's enough, Robert! Not now." Lord Stark barked at his friend, but, he his friend was nearly inconsolable. Barristan found that he could no longer look at the man.

His eyes widened when the Princess Regent, apparently fed up with this display, barked out of her own to the guards. "Take Lord Robert back to his rooms. Guard his door well. If he tries to leave or fights it, put him in the Black Cells. Perhaps that will cool his temper." He knew his face was a study in surprise at the pronouncement. Prince Oberyn's Dornish temper was well known, but, it seemed the usually mild mannered Princess Regent's pity extended only so far.

Barristan observed the curious looks Tywin Lannister leveled at both the Princess Regent and at Lord Baratheon's retreating form. One glance towards Oberyn Martell showed that he was disgusted. The three members of the Kingsguard who just arrived looked relieved at the pronouncement. Ser Jaime shared a glance with his father; both of their expressions undecipherable.

"Princess Regent! You swore…" At the command, Lord Arryn started to argue.

"Lord Arryn, I swore that Lady Stark would be returned to her brother safely. I assure you, none of this gives me joy…" She trails of for a moment, taking a deep breath and he cannot feel badly for her and for Lord Baratheon at that, before she continues, "Lord Baratheon's outbursts, though understandable, cannot be allowed to continue; not towards the woman he claims to love, at least and not in her condition. Nothing will be settled this way. It is my strongest hope that you would do whatever is in your power to calm Lord Baratheon as soon as possible."

This was no request; still, Lord Arryn looks to Lord Stark to see what he should do. Lord Stark tore his gaze away from his sister's beseeching expression, to say, "Jon, just go to Robert, please." The tired sadness in the young man's voice was unmistakable. 'Poor man', he thought.

Lord Arryn searched for something in the gaze of his former ward. After a moment he nodded and followed the path his other former ward was forced to take.

Barristan sees the grateful look the Princess Regent sends Lord Stark's way before she turned towards Ser Jaime who says, "Do I have your leave to take Lady Stark to her rooms?"

The Princess Regent tries to form some semblance of a smile, but, it looks more like a grimace. He finds he cannot blame her. "Yes, of course, and get the Maester for her. It has, no doubt, been a long journey." She frowns before her expression becomes carefully blank. He suspects it is not just the effect of the journey she is worried about. With one glance at the three Kingsguard still clustered together she continues, "Perhaps Ser Oswell could join you?"

The three newly arrived knights tried not to show reactions, but, Barristan could detect a faint look of approval on the Lord Commander's face. He also caught the way Ser Arthur sent worried glances towards the frowning, yet, silent Prince Oberyn and the Princess Regent. When his gaze fell on Lady Stark's visage he saw she was visibly relieved. Whether it was because her betrothed was taken away or because her brother and the wife of the man's child she carries did not berate her, he did not know; but, as Ser Jaime and Ser Oswell escorted her away, he found he could not look at the lady. He knew it was unkind, but, he could not help but feel angry at her and Prince Rhaegar as well. He knew why he broke his vows to King Aerys, but, if that is indeed what happened what good could have come from their eloping?

Barristan sees the Princess Regent catches the startled Lord Stark's wrist with one hand as the other man makes a move to join his sister.

After a quick glance towards the slowly walking party, she whispers, "Rest assured, I do not mean to have Lord Baratheon placed in the Black Cells, but, his anger is not good for any of them, much less someone in her state."

Barristan supposes she would know better than any of them what it means to be with child, she would.

Lord Stark took a deep breath. He too looked in his sister's direction and nodded. "I will speak to them both."

When the man turned to join his sister, the Princess Regent spoke once more to him, frowning, "Yes, thank you. Lord Stark, tomorrow, if you are agreeable I would speak to you privately."

Barristan could only share one curiosity-filled glance with Ser Gerold before they see the man's face stiffens before he speaks, "Yes, of course, Princess."

As he watches the other man trek into the Red Keep he cannot help but think neither Lord Stark nor the Princess Regent likely relish the idea of meeting, but, because of what occurred, it became painfully necessary. For the first time today he was grateful for the vows he took; serving, he could do.

He watches as the Princess Regent, Prince Oberyn, and Ser Arthur begin to make arrangements for the soldiers who arrived with the Prince. As their orders are being carried out, though he cannot hear them, he can see the fierce whispers between the siblings. Lord Tywin is speaking with the Lord Commander, possibly about the state of things in King's Landing; however, the Hand, it seemed is more interested in looking at the Princess Regent and Prince Oberyn.

After a while they converge upon one another. The Princess Regent speaks first turning towards his 'brothers' "Lord Commander, Ser Arthur, it gives me great joy to you returned and in such good health. My children and I thank you for doing your duty to our house so diligently."

Her brother snorts and she sends a sharp glance in his direction, before continuing on, "I know you must be tired from your journey. The night is yours to do as you will but I would speak to you in the morning."

Ser Gerold replies, "Thank you, my Princess; that is very gracious of you. May I ask where His Grace and Princess Rhaenys are?"

She smiles again; this one, a true one, with a nod in the Hand's direction, "Lord Kevan had kindly consented to sit with them and their nurses in the nursery…" Her smile slipped, obviously remembering why that was a fortunate occurrence.

All of their expressions turn serious when Ser Jaime returns to their side and the Princess Regent turns to ask, "Is she settled?" He notices the way she does not say the lady's name.

Ser Jaime's expression does not change, but, he nods, "She is resting comfortably." He tilts his head as if to say, 'Whatever that is supposed to mean.'

"And the child?" This question is hesitant coming from her, but, Barristan does understand the awkwardness.

"The Maester believes the child is well. Lord Stark and Ser Oswell are with her now."

"Good."

"Good, Sister? It is a good mess we have to clean up, you mean. " Oberyn Martell barked. The Hand sends yet another unreadable glance in Prince Oberyn's direction.

She shook her head at her brother; evidently not wanting to have that discussion here. "Nothing will change what was done, Brother."

"That husband of yours and that girl did quite enough; that is for certain." Ser Gerold frowned at the Prince's outburst, but, stayed silent while the Princess Regent put a hand over her brother's.

"That is enough, Oberyn. Arguing like this will solve nothing." Though she tried to mask it well she sounded so tired and worried and evidently the fight went out of the other man because he nodded simply.

Ser Gerold finally spoke, "Then what will happen now? You saw Lord Baratheon's reaction. We all can sympathize with the reasons Lords Arryn, Baratheon, and Stark's reasons for rebelling, but that cannot be ignored when this is Prince Rhaegar's child."

Her face hardened as did her brother's. "Lady Stark is Lord Stark's sister. I swore that she would be returned to her brother and she will be." Prince Oberyn's face relaxed, though she continued, "Naturally she would have to remain here until the birth. I do not think travelling North now would be wise."

"What will be done with the child after?" This question is asked by the Hand.

She looks at him; her face is calm, but brooks no discussion. "Lord Stark would be the child's uncle, but, my son, the King, will be the child's brother. I dare say that is only just one thing Lord Stark and I will need to discuss tomorrow."

_She and Lord Stark?_ The others seemed ready to accept this, but, he doubted any of them missed there was no mention of Lady Stark. He recalled that the girl informed them all that she left with Prince Rhaegar willingly. If that was the truth and not just something uttered in the heat of the moment, it seemed now the girl will have only so much of a choice in the matter.

He nearly winced remembering the girl was still officially betrothed to Lord Baratheon and the man clearly loved her still. Breaking a betrothal was not easily done. And true, Lord Stark committed treason, but, he did so in the name of justice. Otherwise he was a good and honorable man, very loyal and Lord Baratheon was a good friend.

He could only think, 'That poor girl'.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things recognizable are property of G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

A/N 1: Rhaenyra Targaryen was Viserys I's designated heir. Her younger half-brother Aegon challenged her for the Iron Throne; the conflict was known as the Dance of the Dragons. Lord Commander Criston Cole of the Kingsguard crowned Aegon as King Aegon II. Aegon later fed Rhaenyra to a dragon.

A/N 2: Daeron the Second of his Name had a half-brother, Daemon Blackfyre, who rose up in rebellion against him. The conflict was called the Blackfyre Rebellion (195 AL). Blackfyre descendants have also rebelled a few times between the years 212 AL and 257 AL.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"It will go well."

Though he smiles reassuringly; Ser Jaime's response fails to calm her. Elia should not be nervous, but, she is. She glances towards Rhaenys and Aegon. Though this is hardly a meeting where children ought to be, she feels better with them here. Seeing where Rhaenys is sitting, playing with Balerion and Aegon is sleeping in a cot near the far end of one wall she feels her resolve strengthening. This is meeting is for her, them, and their future. Grimly, she thinks this one is still one of the first.

"You sound so sure."

"I am." He laughs hollowly. "The Lord Commander is likely more uneasy about meeting with you."

She returns his laugh. He had told her of what Ser Barristan had said to him; or at least some of it. "I doubt it. The Lord Commander is one of the bravest men I know and he has never been anxious about me; very few are."

He smiles lopsidedly. "Perhaps so, but, you are your son's uncontested regent. It carries weight." His smile sharpens, but, his voice is a low, whispering in her ear, "And why fear the Lord Commander when once, instead of fearing the man holding a bloody sword, you ordered him to burn the corpse?"

She looks at him sharply, "It is nothing to laugh at and you know that was necessary."

His expression softens, "So is this. If you can get my father to listen to you and quiet the braying of "our guests", this should be no hardship."

She snorts inelegantly, "Your father listens to me because of you and our guests' silence is, likely, temporary."

He steps back slightly, "Perhaps, but, they listen, as I do. So will the rest."

"They listen to me because the rules which govern our behavior demand it."

His expression becomes grim, "More than most, we know what happens when such rules were disobeyed."

She knew. "Chaos reigns."

"The Lord Commander, among others, will find comfort in tradition and in following. They could follow worse." She knew what happens when there is worse.

"Then I must lead well."

Once again, he smiles; but, it is too serious, "You will."

She frowns, "While we are speaking of leading, has there been much progress…"

He mirrors her expression, "It goes slowly, but, Rossart's notes are helpful. Varys was quite busy before he left. The High Septon, after we made that donation to "assist in maintaining the Sept", knows to inform us if he comes across peculiarities. Your brother, the Prince, is also looking into the matter."

She considered that. "Good. The Hand does not know?"

"No; I do not think." He frowns more deeply.

A knock sounds on the door interrupts them and she takes a breath before standing. That matter will keep. With one last look towards Ser Jaime who nodded encouragingly, she calls out, "Enter!"

The gray-haired Lord Commander, Ser Gerold Hightower enters and bows, but, she sees the way the other man looks around. She wonders what he looks for.

His eyes widened when taking in the sight of the children. Rhaenys looks up, but, she returns her attention quickly to her cat. He looks behind her questioningly, in Ser Jaime's direction before turning his gaze to look on her. She hears the swish of Ser Jaime's cloak as he shifts his stance, but, she does not turn around. She gestures to the solitary chair in front of her desk. "Please sit, Ser Gerold. I know you are anxious to return to your duties in full."

"Thank you, my Princess. Yes." The man looks at Ser Jaime once more before returning his attention to her. She wonders if he expected Ser Jaime to speak on her behalf. Was he expecting Oberyn or Lord Tywin to be here? She thinks bitterly and despite Ser Jaime's earlier words that the Lord Commander could be disappointed he has to speak with her; listen to her. She thinks she might be disappointed in him, as well. In truth, she is disappointed in all of them.

Oberyn told her of the orders Rhaegar leveled at the Lord Commander, Ser Arthur, and Ser Oswell; orders to stay behind. She does not fault them for obeying, but, she wonders if they did so without question. Knowing them, it was likely. It hurt that they followed Rhaegar's order and in doing so left the six of them so unguarded. Was obeying Rhaegar so much more important than those who remained behind?

Most of all, she finds she hates Rhaegar for ordering them to remain away. She does not begrudge his need to guard the girl, but, why three? What good would any of the Kingsguard do for a girl heavy with child? Did he not think of them at all? Though she knew there was no great love between father and son, what of his mother, his brother, his children, and of her? When did the gentle man she married become someone so callous? Could he not spare even one for them?

She stops her thoughts from following that path. Aerys would have sent any of them who returned to fight as well. Still, that does not mean it would have been unwelcome. Even with the chance so minute, if Rhaegar were joined by at least one more of them, perhaps...She cannot afford to think about Rhaegar now; there is more than enough to think about.

It was foolish to think of "what could have happened", however, it is unavoidable. She knows that it is mere fortune and Jaime Lannister's favor which contributed to what aid she had in the interim between Aerys's death and her brother's arrival. And as valuable as Ser Jaime had been, if he could break his most sacred vow, could she trust that he would not have abandoned them if his father ordered it?

She does not forget that Lord Lannister said: "That King Aerys is dead will go a long way." Lord Lannister has no love for her or her children and she knows that if she is not careful, his support will turn from her, if it suits his purposes. Had Lord Lannister acted on other designs these three men were not here to protect them from Lord Lannister or the rebel lords. She fights an angry grimace; she has no illusions about what Robert Baratheon feels about "dragonspawn" or her. Lords Stark and Arryn were supposedly good and honorable men, but, they were men who rebelled. What would they have done to her and her children?

Nothing changes that these men of the Kingsguard, even if they could not and would not protect her or her children from Aerys, could have protected them from others, but, stayed away until they had surety it was safe for them to return. What of her children's safety and of hers? The City Watch can be bought and what power did the good-daughter of Aerys or Rhaegar's abandoned wife command? It is far less than that of a Regent whose authority is unchallenged.

Perhaps had they been here or even fighting she would not have doubts about the Kingsguard. If Ser Barristan, even momentarily, could side with the rebels, could she expect that these three, having spent so much time protecting Lyanna Stark and that child, at the behest of the child's father, would not favor the child? It is unkind of her, but, she fears they would favor that child at the expense of her own. She lived with Aerys enough to know of Rhaenyra and how Lord Commander Cole played a role in her depriving her of her birthright, and of Daeron the Second of his Name. She will not have that for her children.

She says none of this, instead motioning towards a table; on top of which jugs of wine, water, and set of goblets rest. This careful courtesy that she has acted with thus far has worn her, but if she fails to abide by it she might just lose control of her emotions and she knows she is close to it, but, she knows she cannot afford to. Certainly not now: when her children are so young; when the others are still here; and, she cannot truly trust the members of her son's Kingsguard.

"Would you care for some wine, Lord Commander?"

"Thank you, no, my Princess."

"Lord Commander, I trust you well rested." She smiles a bit, hoping that will put them both at ease. It fails on her part.

"Yes, thank you, my Princess."

"Good, I am glad. I am sure you are curious as to why I have requested that you see me."

She doubts he took it as a request. Ned Stark had. They were to meet today, but, he wanted to speak to his sister and his friend first and she agreed. Hasty judgments and too much emotion would serve no one well. Giving them time to act worries her, but, if the man is more at ease, he is more likely to be agreeable. She needs Ned Stark and his cohorts to be agreeable.

"I cannot say I am without curiosity, my Princess." Again there is a quick look directed the children and at Ser Jaime. He continues, "You are the Regent. I would have met with you regardless. I must ask where are the Queen Dowager and Prince Viserys? I have not seen or heard of them."

"They are on Dragonstone." Facts and news are always easy to deliver.

"Why?"

"The Queen Dowager is with child…" She almost wants to smile at the way Ser Gerold's eyes widen at the shocking revelation. "Prince Viserys, naturally, joined his mother. I believe it would be best if they remained on Dragonstone for now. I prefer things settled more fully", she finishes.

In the most flat tone she could manage, she offers, "His Grace had concerns about the city being besieged. His Grace had decided that it would be best if all the family were not together in the chance that things had not gone well." Few allies, her husband's death, and what happened to her good-father were hardly things that had gone well, even if she does not mourn the last circumstance, yet, it seems mad men could be correct about some things, at times.

She tries to ignore the annoyance building within her when the other man looks behind her again. Though she will have to accept it for the duration of this conversation, her next words are sharp. "We, my children and I, remained behind, per His Grace's request."

His eyes meet hers and she fights the sardonic smile which threatens to bubble up at the man's expression. It had not been a 'request' and the other man would know it. Though her good-father had little use for most people, the safety of his wife and son were more important than Rhaegar's children and wife. His gaze flickers towards the children. It does not take a very intelligent person to understand why she and children would be required to remain behind; the knight is hardly a fool. She was never family to Aerys; useful for begetting heirs until she was not and then useful as a hostage, though she proved to be of little use to him on that score as well.

She straightens; she does not wish to think about Aerys, either.

The Lord Commander sighs, "Who is with them?"

"Ser Willem Darry was kind enough to join them at Dragonstone. I am extremely grateful he accepted the charge."

"Yes, of course."

She continues, "That is why I wished to speak to you today."

Confusion mars the Lord Commander's face and he looks behind her once again. "What about Ser Willem?"

She looks at her children again briefly and she fights so hard to ensure her expression does not change. "Ser Willem has proven himself to be very loyal by accepting responsibility for the safety of the Queen Dowager and Prince Viserys. I am hopeful that his dedication to the family continues. When they return, provided he accepts, I will appoint him as a member of the Kingsguard."

"Ser Willem is to join the Kingsguard?" It is not shock, but, grief that is naked on his face. She knows that her pronouncement served as a reminder of what, _who_, was lost, but, this cannot wait.

She is silent for a moment before continuing, "I know it is painful to even contemplate and it is painful to say, but, I called you here to discuss the vacancies on the Kingsguard. My dearest uncle, Lewyn, and Ser Jonothor, can never be replaced; however, my son's Kingsguard cannot be left incomplete; especially not in these times. His loyalty to us gives him credit. I am certain Ser Willem will be a good addition to your order."

She means it to be reassuring, both to herself and the Lord Commander, but, the man blanched. That Ser Willem, who is not a member of the Kingsguard already, guards the Queen Dowager and Prince Viserys, it is not lost on her. By his expression she sees that such a thing is not lost on the Lord Commander, either; if the resolve and earnestness on the grizzled face is any indication. Though she is disgusted with herself for thinking it, she reassured by this.

Yet, looking at the expression on the other man's face tells her that she was not quite composed with her response. She can see the regret in his face and she chastises herself for her lack of self control. She should not be ruled by her emotions; neither she nor her children can afford that weakness.

Still, she cannot help be angry and disappointed; even if she does need his support and that of Ser Oswell and Arthur. One should not feel this way about the ones she should be able to entrust her life with, but, she cannot forget they stayed away until Oberyn brought them back.

"Yes, I know of the loss of my brothers and it pains me just as much, but, you are correct. The matter cannot be left unsettled. Yes, my Princess. Ser Darry will be a fine choice. Who else?" The tiredness and sorrow in his voice is unmistakable and she is sympathetic.

She knows the man may not like this, but, he must understand she has little choice. "Though I would have chosen the second myself, as I have Ser Darry, when I do speak to Lord Stark, I will ask that he, or Lord Arryn, offer some suggestion with respect to the Kingsguard, provided it is an agreeable one."

The older man straightens. He looks to Ser Jaime again before looking back at her. She wonders if the other man is trying to glean her motives by looking at Ser Jaime. It matters not. He will know what she intends soon enough.

"They are acknowledged traitors. Why would you offer such a concession?" He is not overly hostile, but, he does not like her pronouncement.

"They may be traitors, but, the war is ended, and though they were the enemy to my house, I do not seek to continue to be an enemy when I could have peace for my family and the realm." He must sense the sentiment behind her reasoning as he simply nods.

She looks to Ser Jaime once more before turning back to Ser Gerold, "Such concessions also provide leverage which can be of use." The concessions she intends to offer are not because she wished to offer them, but, goodwill begets goodwill. She hopes the sardonic smile which wants to make a home on her face does not manifest. There is no true benevolence in the negotiations which she wishes to hold with Ned Stark, but, Ned Stark had his own reasons for wanting to come to King's Landing. Looking at her children once more, she has her own reasons for what she does; good ones, but, equally selfish ones.

"Leverage, my Princess?" He was listening. Good.

"You asked what was to happen with Lady Stark." Aegon cries, but, as she goes to stand Ser Jaime shakes his head and smiles and goes to where the children are. When she turns back to the Lord Commander she sees how his spine is taut with tension as he takes in the sight of Aegon in Ser Jaime's arms while Rhaenys laughs at what the knight says.

She clasps her hands tightly in front of her; to tell herself to keep calm. "Lord Stark had come here to King's Landing to retrieve his sister. I have given him my oath and am resolved to deliver upon my promises. After she gives birth, Lady Stark will go." Lyanna Stark cannot stay in King's Landing. She will accept much, but, not that; not now. Even if she could, she promised Lord Stark and she doubts King's Landing would be welcoming to Lyanna Stark for very long.

He grimaces and looks away slightly before sighing; clearly not wanting to discuss this with her. "Ah, of course, that is proper, but, she is no longer a maid."

She inclines her head in acceptance of the point. It does make things more difficult. Even if the betrothal between Lyanna Stark and Robert Baratheon was broken, and she doubts it will be, Lord Stark would most likely seek set another one; quickly at that. Ladies of their status do not remain unmarried for long and Lyanna Stark is attached to a great scandal. If Lyanna Stark is to be taken at her word and Elia thinks she can be, giving Rhaegar her maidenhead was the girl's choice. Her no longer being virginal would matter, both in the North and in much of the South. No matter where she goes, someone would want compensation, be it Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon, or someone new who sees the value in marrying the sister of a Lord Paramount.

"I doubt a formal apology would mean anything coming from me, but, perhaps we can contribute something to her dowry."

To the unanswered question in his face she continues, "As to the child, as one of a Crown Prince, he or she cannot be allowed to be raised away from King's Landing, by, as you say, acknowledged traitors. If one a member of the Kingsguard is chosen whose loyalties were either neutral or associated with them, but, mindful of the vows which are to be taken…"

"They might be more agreeable to the proposal", the other man finishes. She is fortunate the other man has not remarked on why she offered no personal reason for wanting the child about her or that she refers to Rhaegar as "Crown Prince" and not "Husband". She wonders at it, herself.

"Yes, quite."

Eventually, he lets out a breath, "That is sound, but, that may not be enough."

"I doubt it will be." She knows the truth of this. Seeing the Lord Commander's confusion she elaborates, "Though Ned Stark would not approve or desire it, I mean to offer at least Jon Arryn a seat on my son's small council. Anything else can and will be discussed later." She relaxes when the other man nods, but, he frowns once again.

"My Princess, there is one thing." His voice is hesitant, as if he does not want to discuss it but is compelled to. Curiously, he stares at Ser Jaime when he says this.

"Yes, Lord Commander?" There are not many things they would have to discuss, but, she does start to think about the possibilities.

"Ser Barristan."

She prompts, "Ser Barristan?" 'Ah', she thinks as the man frowns deeply.

"Yes, my Princess." The Lord Commander struggle is evident.

In her periphery she can see the way Ser Jaime stiffened, but, she does not turn away from the Lord Commander. "What of him?"

"Have you not considered removing him from the Kingsguard?" The man looks distinctly uncomfortable and full of regret, but, it is a valid question. She had wondered at the same question, but, had hoped to avoid this conversation.

She sighs, "Lord Commander, you know better than I, that it is all but impossible to dismiss Ser Barristan from the Kingsguard. They serve for life."

The older man's voice is soft when he replies, "Yes that is so; however, he tells me he surrendered to Robert Baratheon. He admitted he felt that having that traitor as king would have been preferable to serving King Aerys." The disapproval and disappointment is clear in his voice, even though it seems that he is deeply troubled by mentioning his concern.

Her tone is soft, but, firm. "Lord Commander, I assure you, such a prospect, that a man of character like Ser Barristan would forget that such a preference would mean ignoring possible unexpected consequences for others not either man, fills me with great unease; but, I cannot fault Ser Barristan for this while he was grievously injured as a result of fighting in the name of the king, in a war which caused so much senseless pain, destruction, and death."

The silence is heavy for a few moments before she continues, "When he returned, I saw how repentant he was. I will not hold a man's thoughts against him. I cannot strip him of what should not be taken for what had not occurred."

The Lord Commander counters. "How can we expect that he honors his oaths when he all but betrayed them, once before?"

She looks down and tries, fiercely, to hold in her laughter. She had not dismissed Ser Jaime because she knew what he had done. Ser Barristan's intended oath-breaking was of a far lesser magnitude, even if more maddening than Ser Jaime's breach of conduct. The Lord Commander's concern was valid, but, she cannot punish one man for a crime he had thought to commit when she fails to punish a man who had committed a far greater crime.

She decides to simplify the matter. "I now know his mind and his limits. I would have men with a conscious serve my son and my family. I have faith he will not betray his oath again." Anyone could see the contrition and trustworthiness coming off the man in waves.

"It is dangerous to have so much faith in a man who broke his vows even once." The Lord Commander could not possibly conceive of how familiar she is with the way one's faith can crumble into dust.

She smiles, but, there is nothing carefree about it. She tries holds the man's gaze as she rises and it pleases her greatly that he stands. Ser Jaime, evidently seeing this, comes to stand next to door; poised to open it.

To counter the Lord Commander's response she says, "I do not deny Ser Barristan broke a vow others had faith in, but, men have been known to break vows. I can forgive a temporary lapse, once." She and Ser Jaime share the briefest of looks before her attention is returned towards the older man.

Ser Gerold stands in front of her considering her words, but, that does not stop him from trying once more. "Do not think of me wrongly, my Princess. I understand and sympathize with Ser Barristan as to what prompted Ser Barristan to do this. I, also, do not mean to denigrate him or question your right and ability to make choices, but, you must be certain. It is true men have broken vows before, but, the men of the Kingsguard should not be considered most men."

It bodes well that he is this honest with her, yet, she is more than ready to be done with this discussion. "Yes, but, that was also true of my husband. He, too, broke his vows to me and my children. Even temporarily the result of his leaving us sits in my home and him dead. Ser Gerold, am I expected to forgive the breaking of one person's vow but not another's? Or, should I no longer believe that anyone who failed to look after the interest of me and my children once will do so again?"

She recognizes the words are cruel even before Ser Gerold closes his eyes and turns his face from her, but, these questions have plagued her. She means to move forward; however, she cannot if these doubts fester.

When the Lord Commander speaks again his voice is heavy. "Very well, my Princess, it will be as you say. I will stand by whatever decision you make."

With great difficulty she tries to not show her relief. "I thank you for that and know that I take your counsel very seriously."

"I have one more concern."

She worriedly tries to think about what he refers to. "Of course, Lord Commander, what is it?"

He frowns slightly. "The eunuch. I have yet to see him."

Relief fills her. "I have sent him to Braavos to serve as my son's representative to the Iron Bank. He is of Essos and will prove far more useful there." Save for Aerys, no one at King's Landing trusted Varys. Though he proved helpful once, she had other uses for him. Judging by the steadily easing expression on the Lord Commander's face, the idea of his being sent away was quite palatable.

The Lord Commander smiles, but, it is an unsure one. He coughs and says, "If we had been allowed…" He trails off. After a moment, he looks at both Ser Jaime and her and he tries again, "In the light of things, it may seem hollow now, but, to remain away was not an easy or desirable task; for any of us. Still, we could not disobey the Crown Prince. My Princess, that same duty to our vows will extend to you; and when the time comes, to His Grace." He gestures to Aegon.

"Thank you." She tries to smile his obvious sincerity, but, she is certain it is more of a grimace. When Ser Jaime opens the door slightly, he turns to look back at her; half in humor, half in pointed elation. She only has a moment wonder at it before he pulls the door open to reveal Arthur and Ser Oswell standing at attention, not half a step away from the door, looking rather sheepish and anxious.

As the door closes behind the knights she sits next to her children and thinks she knows while she is relieved at the Lord Commander's acquiescence and believes his words, it does not make it any easier to trust him or the rest of the Kingsguard. She supposes it does not matter if she trusts them or what they have done, so long as they serve. That is the best she can hope for.

* * *

The joy of seeing and relief of having Lyanna so near again after their family has been so broken does not change that Ned is being lead through the Red Keep to the rooms his sister has been given by guards.

After she had arrived and was shuffled off to the rooms directed for her use, Ned had gone to see her, but, she had been asleep. The Maester, Pycelle, a short and feeble looking, older man, had given her something. He could not speak to her nor was he permitted to stay with her for very long. He only had just enough time to observe the rooms she was given.

Though he had not been to King's Landing previously, he knew the rooms were in a part of the Red Keep for the use of the royal family. It was alarming, but, they were rooms far away from his, and more importantly, Robert's. He was not expecting a room which was so well-furnished, bright, and clean. It was warmer than he is used to, but, not overly hot. However, his suspicions were raised once again when he saw how pensive Ser Oswell Whent seemed. When he asked the knight about it, he received a rather hesitant and disquieting answer of, "These were the rooms of the Princess Regent." What had been woman saying by giving Lyanna her rooms?

It was all troubling. He knew his expression was far grimmer than that of a man who was recently reunited with his sister should be. This time he needed to speak to Lyanna; even in her condition. Even if he would not leave King's Landing until Lyanna birthed the child, no good came of leaving things left unsure and unsettled. It would only be more difficult as time passed.

He is uncomfortable walking through the Red Keep. Not even in his wildest imaginations, could he have never suspected that this would be the course of his life. He was never wilder, in imagination or deed, than any of his siblings save for Benjen. The wildest thing he had ever done was to rebel against the Targaryens and it was because he was compelled to; not because he wished it.

Because of it, he must act carefully and not only toward Targaryen loyalists. No matter what he does, he will leave someone he loves unhappy and perhaps even hating him. He cannot even take Lyanna home in her condition. As Ned is lead through the halls he finds himself dreading the confrontation which is no doubt going to happen between him and his sister.

Nothing changes she is heavy with child or that the father is not her betrothed, someone he knows well, or for that matter, alive. She is still betrothed to Robert and though Robert still loves Lyanna and wants to marry her, he has no room in his heart for the child growing within her.

_"That filth corrupted her mind after he took her. I won't have it corrupt her future. I lost her once and it took my killing him to get her back. I won't lose her again, and certainly not to the thing he left her with." Ned understands what Robert says, but, at Robert's stubborn and furious response Ned turns to Jon, but, Jon has worn the same look of desperate frustration since Lyanna arrived._

_"Robert, please. Reconsider this. You love her do you not?" Jon tries to reason with Robert and Ned is grateful. If anyone can get through to Robert, it is him._

_"Damn it all, Jon, I love her and I always have, but, that does not mean I have to have that thing in my home."_

_"Robert can you put your pride aside for one moment?"_

_"You think it's about my pride? What of my brothers, my household, and my bannermen; do you think a child, born of who it was, born like it was, will be welcome in Storm's End or the Stormlands? What did we come here to do? We came here to rid ourselves of that monster, Aerys, and you want me to bring that thing into my home? All those men fought and many of them died for me, for us, what sort of gift is that for them?"_

_Ned speaks for the first time, but, his voice sounds so much older, sadder, and more frustrated than he ever remembers it being. "Robert you are speaking of her child and my future niece or nephew."_

_Jon, for his part, adds, "The people of the Stormlands love you; respect you. They will not object if you do not. No matter who the father is, a child has no choice in the matter of who their sire or grandsire is." Ned is grateful for the effort Jon puts in the reply; however, Ned knows by the measured way he said this, his former foster-father does not entirely believe what he says. Jon has his own reasons for hating the Targaryens._

_"It is not a child; it is dragonspawn; born of the men who took so much from us. How easy is it for you to forget what they did or what we had to do? What right did the thing's sire have to take and hide Lyanna away from us? Or have the both of you also forgotten that its grandfather was the beast that butchered Brandon, Lord Rickard, and Elbert and the rest of them? My brothers were trapped in my own home; our bannermen had to leave their homes to fight because of what those damn Targaryens had done."_

_The shock of Robert's frustrated tirade causes Ned and Jon to stand. As livid as Ned is Jon is the angriest he has ever seen him. "Don't you dare, Robert! Do not think for one moment we forgot or ignore what happened. We do not need you or anyone else to tell us anything. We know what was done to us and what happened to those we loved and lost. We sacrificed just like you. We, our bannermen, those loyal to us also fought them. We even married to see this through. We bled; just like you. The child is not responsible for any of that."_

_Robert visibly deflated and looks ashamed. "Gods, I am sorry, but, I went to war to avenge her family, Ned's family; our family. Why should I accept that sour-fathered spawn into my home? I have waited far too long for her and I won't have this overlong farce, that child, or the shadows of Targaryen filth corrupt my future with her." For a moment, Robert had almost been cowed, but, the mulishness in him returned just as quickly._

_Ned wants to be disgusted at Robert's words and he greatly is dismayed at the way Robert spat out the word "child" as if it was a curse, but, by his Gods, he understands his friend's pain and fury; he feels the same. Even if Rhaegar had not taken Lyanna as they all had thought, Aerys had taken his father and brother from him._

_Ned thought it was fortunate that Jon pressed again; saving him from having to answer, "She will not forget her child, even if you want that. Or do you want to break the betrothal?"_

_"I will never break the betrothal. Lyanna was meant for me. But, in no way does that mean I should keep that thing in my home." Robert's expression is determined; it was just as determined that day at the Trident._

_"Do you think she will love you for keeping her child from her?"_

_Robert's voice is the softest Ned remembers ever hearing it. "Perhaps not, but, how could I ever hope that she would be happy with me if the thing borne of what that piece of filth had done to her is paraded in front of her day after day."_

_Ned could never bring himself to tell him of his certainty with regards to Lyanna's never loving Robert as he loved her. Though Ned loves his friend dearly, Robert never did listen to reason where Lyanna was concerned. Ever since Lyanna had gone missing Robert had grown even more exceptionally stubborn where Lyanna was discussed; particularly where any discussion involved Rhaegar Targaryen. Robert could not, or rather, would not, believe Rhaegar Targaryen was not a monster._

_He is relieved when Jon speaks once more because Ned can barely form the words. "You say you love her, Robert, but how is keeping her child away from her showing that?"_

_Ned closes his eyes when Robert scoffs, "My bastard, the girl, Mya, does not live with me. You do not see me weeping over it. How many others keep their bastards about them or accept their wife's if there is some other family to take in their whelps? You speak as though Lyanna is not strong enough to live without it. She can and will have other children. With me. Proper children; trueborn children. As it should be; as it was supposed to be. Isn't that why we are here? Isn't that what you wanted, Ned?"_

_Robert is almost pleading with him. The pain in Ned's head builds. He cannot lie and say anything Robert says is untrue. He had wanted his friend and his sister to marry and become a family from the moment he knew of the betrothal. Women rarely have bastards and men have not kept their bastards in their household if possible. It is different in Dorne, but, outside of it, such things were less tolerated willingly._

_"I won't have his constant memory and what he did to her in her face. Gods, what if it's born and it looks like him? Like them? What then?"_

_"How can you be so certain the child will?"_

_Robert, with the unmistakable disgust and pain in his voice, says, "Look at the other ones. The girl takes after the woman, but the other looks just like him. I will not keep the child. Ned, it can stay with you, if you want, but, I cannot keep it. You'll see it's best for us all. We would never be able to move on."_

Remembering that horrid conversation, Ned tries not to react. He does not need any of his "escort" reporting back to Tywin Lannister or Elia Martell more than they already do.

As Lyanna's brother, Ned is angry at his friend for being unsympathetic, but, as Robert's best friend and as a man, he understands Robert's perspective. Robert has ignored the way Lyanna all but said she willingly went with Rhaegar Targaryen; attributing her outburst to shock. Ned could not find it in him to disabuse Robert of the notion; he wondered at it himself. But, that does not mean that the thick venom in Robert's voice does not worry him.

Ever since he saw Robert's frenzied reaction he wondered if he should break the betrothal. But, he found he could not. His father made the betrothal. Is he just supposed to disregard his father's wish? He swore to Robert himself that when Lyanna was returned to them, they would marry. The very thought of breaking a vow to someone he holds dear is unconscionable. What sort of man would he be if he did not keep to his word, to his friend at that?

He shakes his head slightly. He and Robert were as close as brothers could be. Robert fought for him and beside him, for his family; the same family Robert always believed he would one day be a part of. Is he supposed to disregard that simply because Robert cannot bring himself to want the child near him? He does not know if he would be any different.

Robert always felt strongly about Lyanna. Even if Lyanna never returned Robert's feelings, he had hoped she would have come around eventually, most women do. Even if he liked wenching and drinking Robert was far from an undesirable match; there were far worse men. Who else was there who could he trust to take Lyanna as a wife?

Even if he does break the betrothal, who could he expect to wed his sister and treat her well? Even if she did not marry Robert, very few men, if any, would allow her child to remain with her. How many would even welcome her into their homes as a wife, now?

He knows some houses of the Vale, but, most Southron houses are still foreign to him. If he was to break the betrothal with Robert, how many of them would accept Lyanna? After coming to know about the child, after this war, he imagines not many would.

There are many in the North who fought for him and his family and who have been loyal for years, but, a Northern match would not be easy to arrange, either. The Karstarks are too proud for Lyanna, even if they are distant kin. The Umbers of a reasonable age to be married are or have made their arrangements. There are the Glovers and the Manderley's and others, but, he found that he could not feel that would be proper.

Someone could accept Lyanna even knowing her maidenhead is no longer intact, but, he has no surety of that. Some of them would even accept a match, even if it meant altering or breaking their own plans for their family, but, he could not permit that. He was under no delusion that they would accept a match between one of their own and Lyanna because they would want Lyanna to become one of them, but, because she was a Stark and some because of pity for him or for her. Though he never asked for the task, he was the Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, and the head of his family. His sister and his bannermen deserved better than that.

Perhaps, someone in the North would accept her; but, then, like him, to his own shame and disgust, would remember that they loved and fought for their former liege-lord and his heir who died for the amusement of a madman. His brother had been foolish, but, anyone could understand anger at the taking of their sister. Ned had known the same anger and the worry. His father, Rickard came here for the love of his children and for justice. They only received a cruel death without knowing the truth.

Would even Northmen accept Lyanna now, knowing that she willingly left her home to be with a man who was not meant for her? Even if they do, he cannot force his sister's child on anyone; not when the child's father was of the family they fought against so readily. He could have no expectation of a willingness to even try.

He remembers the sympathetic looks sent his and Robert's way when it was believed Lyanna had been taken. With one utterance the way people saw his sister changed. He saw the sidelong looks of the guards and Ser Barristan as she made her way into the Red Keep. He may be young, but, not one day had passed and he knows his sister is welcome in King's Landing only because of whose child she carries.

It would only become worse as time goes on and the news spreads. Lyanna was spirited, and that is what he loved about her and what Robert had loved the most about her; but, not many others welcomed too much spirit; certainly not from ladies who marry into their households and definitely not this sort. Lyanna would make a fine wife for someone, but, he was no lackwit who could believe they would accept both his sister and the child.

Aside from Robert, someone would take Lyanna for a wife, but they would not have affection for her or even make a show of having respect for her. Even if Lyanna never returned Robert's affections nothing changes that Lyanna cannot spend her life alone. Now or later, she must marry. Lyanna would see the reason in marrying Robert and giving him her child to raise. It was for the best; for all of them. It was the only thing he could do.

When he reached the corridor he is shocked to see Ser Barristan at the door, garbed in the white of the Kingsguard. The other man does look sheepish and deeply uncomfortable for a moment before the older man squares his shoulders.

The knight waves away the guards. Because they obey him, it is clear to Ned that the man's duties have been reinstated.

"Ser Barristan, you have returned to your duties." Ned had known that once it was certain that Aerys was dead, there had been little doubt the man would have returned to his duties as a member of the Kingsguard; in one way or another.

"Ah, Lord Stark. Yes, the Princess Regent…" The other man turns away briefly, but, Ned catches his expression. The other man is embarrassed, but, resolved.

Had circumstances been different he knows that Ser Barristan could have been a knight of Robert's Kingsguard; and almost had been, but, is not. This man had admitted Robert would have been a better king than Aerys, but, Robert had not truly wanted to be a king. Now with Aerys dead, he did not need to be and so this man did not serve Robert.

Ned feels no anger towards him. The man was living as his vows permitted; as they all must. Ser Barristan had served Targaryens before Aerys and he had also served Aerys. With Aerys dead, Ned could not blame the other man for remembering that his vows mean he should serve those who have come after Aerys; even if that meant the new Targaryen king, or rather the woman who held her son at her breasts.

He wonders briefly why Elia Targaryen would order him to do this. Why is she so intent on being agreeable? Why would she give any of the Kingsguard the responsibility of guarding Lyanna. He corrects himself, mentally; Ser Barristan has been given the responsibility of guarding the child Lyanna carries.

Even though it was not his intention, Ser Barristan becomes more uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "The Princess Regent ordered you this."

The other man looks down and takes a deep breath. "Yes."

He frowns and he knows that under other circumstances he would not ask such questions, but, this was a matter of his sister and her child. "Aside from seeing the need to guard my sister, why would the Princess Regent require this? Or do you not have leave to tell me?"

The other man frowns deeply. "The child Lady Lyanna carries is that of the former Crown Prince and will be the brother or sister of His Grace." The man looks away and Ned feels a chill. The woman had readily accepted the delay when he requested that their meeting be postponed until he spoke to Robert and Lyanna, but, he had seen resoluteness in her when they spoke of settling the matters between them.

"Has the Princess Regent made her intent known with regards to the child?" She seemed to have her own motivations for just about everything else. Why not this?

The knight looks distinctly uneasy. "Yes." The answer is as breathless as it is brief.

For a moment, it seems as though the other man would not elaborate, but, the other man does. "The Princess Regent and the Lord Commander are of the mind that once the child is born, they mean to have the child raised in King's Landing."

He finds himself stepping closer to Ser Barristan. He barks, "Why does she want Lyanna's child?" He knows why the Kingsguard would want to keep the child, but, what are the woman's reasons? Why would she want her husband's bastard near her? Whatever reason, she is sorely mistaken if he is just going to give Lyanna's child to her simply because she is agreeable.

Ser Barristan frowns, but, holds his ground. "The child will be the brother to the King."

Still frustrated with Robert and dreading Lyanna's response, he can only retort, "What does that matter?"

"The child is the son of Prince Rhaegar and…" The older man trails off.

"And he or she will be my niece or nephew and nothing to her. I know who the child is. What of it?" His temper, already frayed, is so close to snapping.

"The Princess Regent is under the impression that the betrothal of Lord Robert and Lady Lyanna is to go forward." The knight's mouth is set in a grim line. Ned would not deny it.

"What does that have to do with keeping the child here?"

The older man turns away. When Ser Barristan turns back to him, he sighs. "She does not rely on my council…" The mournful tone of the man tells Ned that this is as close as the man could bring himself to say the woman does not trust him and he does not like it. The man coughs and recovers enough to continue, "But, her trust is not required to understand that she is deeply uncomfortable with the prospect of any of Prince Rhaegar's children being in close proximity of Lord Robert."

Ned almost winced. As much as he would want to defend Robert, he could not deny he shares the same concern. However, he has developed a reasonable alternative. He moves to tell that to the knight, but, recalling the earlier words of the man, does not bother. Ever since he arrived he had wondered at the Targaryen widow's actions, but, he knew he would get only his answers when he would speak with her. He will most certainly speak to her now.

He coughs, "I see. The Princess Regent and I will discuss the matter ourselves. I would like to see my sister now."

Ser Barristan looks simultaneously relieved and uncomfortable. He still opens the door and Ned walks through the threshold. Ned closes the door sharply behind him.

His face hardens as he takes in the well-appointed room. If Rhaegar's widow thinks that her "generosity" means he will capitulate to her demands automatically she is sorely mistaken.

"Dearest Ned!" Lyanna calls out to him and he adjusts his expression to what he thinks is happiness as they embrace for the first time for so long. Though she is visibly changed; older and with child, all he can see is his younger sister. All he can say is her name.

As they pull apart he takes in his fill of seeing her and she looks back. She embraces him again roughly. She whispers, "Ned, I am so sorry."

"Sorry?"

She turns away, slightly, and put, a hand to her stomach. She moves to speak again, but, she stops, shy; something he had never attributed to Lyanna. She tries again. "I am sorry about everything. I am sorry you had to find out about this, this shocking way." Shock is not enough of a word to describe what all of this is.

"Elia Martell told me when we arrived." She blinks. She turns away; blushing. If there was no proper method of discovering their sister's pregnancy and the father had not, as previously thought, kidnapped her, there was no proper method of hearing information about the pregnancy from the child's father's wife. Even if the Targaryen widow's behavior unnerves him he is slightly grateful to her for informing him of this. Ned does not know how he would have acted in that moment without the warning.

"But, Robert…" Everyone saw how Robert reacted.

He shakes his head. "I did not know how to tell him." Though he is rather ashamed of that, it was the truth. She sits back. They are silent for quite some time.

"What is to happen now?" Her expression is downcast and her voice is soft. This was not the Lyanna he knew.

"For now, nothing." Until the child is born and until he speaks to the Martell woman there is nothing to be done.

"When the child is born, am I still to marry Robert?" Ned wishes he could ignore the unhappiness and resignation in Lyanna's voice.

"Yes. The betrothal was never set aside. Father promised him. I promised him. I cannot go back on that now." He knows he is pleading with her, but, she has to understand.

"He still wants to marry me." She smiles, but, there is nothing happy about it. He is not happy either.

"Yes, yes he does. He always has. You know that."

"He still thinks he loves me." Before all this he had tried to make her see that Robert does love her, but, she had been adamant that what Robert felt was not love.

"He does love you." The depths of Robert's feelings for Lyanna were plain to everyone, except her. She told him once that love would never change a person's behavior, but, he never could help her to understand just because a man has taste for women that they are incapable of love.

"I do not love him."

"You never tried." He knows it is an unfair; yet, he cannot help but think if she would just have made the best of it, like other women do, like Catelyn is, none of this would have happened. Even if Rhaegar wanted her, if she went willingly, he thinks she could have refused.

Her eyes sharpen. "I should not have to try."

There is nothing he can say to that. But, their lot in life is not one where marriages are made for love. One can hope for a happy marriage, love, or anything, without trying, but, not expect. Instead he says, "Marriages and love take time and effort."

She snaps back, "That is all well and good to say when you are not the one getting married."

The frustration, long since building within him, forces him to stand up, "I am married. That is why I say it." If he can marry without love, why can she not?

Lyanna's face is frozen in shock. "To who?"

Their eyes meet. "Catelyn Tully."

"But, she…" Was betrothed to Brandon, loved Brandon, and did not know him at all? Ned was aware.

Lyanna bites her lip. "Why?"

He shakes his head again. "She needed a husband and the Starks and Winterfell need a lady." House Tully was promised a marriage from House Stark and it was his responsibility to keep his family's oaths.

"That is not what I meant. Ned, she was betrothed-"

"Every moment I think of her, I know she was to be Brandon's wife, but, Brandon is dead. That does not change that Hoster Tully's daughter was owed a betrothal and that was the only way I could-"

"Only way you could what, Ned?"

He cannot look at his sister. "I needed Hoster Tully's men. Our bannermen were not enough for what we intended."

"You married her for men and a cause?" He cannot understand her revolted expression.

"Others have married for less. I needed to get justice for Brandon and Father and to have a better chance of getting you back."

She is shaking her head. "I did not tell Brandon to come here for me."

He clenches his fists. "You did not tell us anything. You are my sister and you were just gone; taken."

"I went willingly." If she is frustrated so is he.

"How could we have possibly known? You said nothing." Some of this could have been avoided if she just said something.

"You would have tried to stop me!"

"Of course, I would have. You are my sister. How could you have possibly thought that we would have let you run off with Rhaegar Targaryen? Did neither of you think that this would be discovered?"

"I would have never run away if I knew this would happen." He can barely look at her pleading expression.

His voice is low. "No one is saying you did, but, did you think so little of Brandon, Father, and I, that when it was discovered you were missing we would do nothing?"

There are tears in her eyes, "No of course not, but, I did not know that Brandon would storm into the Red Keep-"

Though he knows it is not good for his sister, he is angry at that. "And that meant Aerys could kill him like that and Father?"

"How dare you! You know I do not mean that at all. But, no one could have known that was going to happen."

"But it did."

"That was not my fault."

"I did not say it was."

"Then what are you saying?"

Her voice was low and fierce, but, he is tired. "You could have come to me. If you truly did not want the betrothal with Robert we could have spoken to father about it." 'You did not need to run away', is what he cannot bring himself to say.

Lyanna shakes her head. "You know Father would have not broken the betrothal. And, Ned, you would not have helped me break the betrothal to Robert. Not even Rhaegar's child changed that."

He cannot deny it, but, that still prompts him to say, "And that made it acceptable for you to run away? We were worried. We did not know where you were only to discover you were with Rhaegar Targaryen."

"I know it was not right of me, but, I knew the wedding was going to happen, even after Harrenhal, but, the thought of marrying someone I did not love…" She trails off.

"And what of Rhaegar? Did you love him?" Knowing will not make anything better, but, he has to know.

She shrinks back slightly and he thinks his voice may have been sharper than intended. "Yes. No. I thought I did. I do not know."

He is incredulous. "How do you not know? You either love a man or not. How can you run away with a man and not know if you loved him?"

"How can I explain, Ned? Yes, he was handsome and gallant, but, that did not matter. I think I loved him most because he offered me freedom-"

"Freedom from what? What sort of life did you think Rhaegar Targaryen could have offered you? He was married and he has a male heir. Even if he was the Crown Prince, running away does not change that Father set a betrothal for you or meant that Aerys would have accepted your relationship."

"It did not matter what he offered, so long as I was free. That is why we went to Dorne. People are freer there."

He scoffs, but, the sound is ugly to his own ears. "If any Dornishman found you first did you not think they would send you back to father immediately or tell Aerys? And how free could you have possibly been locked in a tower guarded by members of the Kingsguard?"

"That is not fair, Ned. This was not supposed to happen." She is frustrated; he is as well.

"Then what did you expect? That Aerys Targaryen and Father would have accepted this? Do you think the Kingsguard were sent to find Rhaegar for no reason? Even if you could not foresee this, did Rhaegar not think of the problems this could cause? Aerys was mad and he was the King. Even if Brandon and Father were not butchered did you think you were going to live a happy life in King's Landing? Did you think the Martells would let Rhaegar set his wife aside-"

"Rhaegar would never do that!"

"A man who can take another man's betrothed could do just about anything." He does not know much about Rhaegar Targaryen, but, he is not in the mood to be kind, even to the dead.

"I told you-"

"I know you told me you were willing." He cannot help his sour tone.

"It changed nothing; I still have to marry Robert."

"You will have to marry someone." That is the way things are done; the only thing that could be done.

"Why? Can I not stay with you in Winterfell? Or are you ashamed of me?"

They are not a people who are free with emotions, but, he takes her into his arms. He whispers, "Do not ever say that. It will never be true, but, you cannot spend your life alone. Either this day or the next; you will have to be married." The words do not comfort him any more than he expects they would her; but, they are all he can give her.

"Robert will never accept my child. He hates Rhaegar. No one will accept my child."

This time it is he who turns away. "I can take the child. I am your brother."

She must have heard something in his voice, because she asks, "What are you keeping from me, Ned?"

He exhales a breath. "Rhaegar's widow wants to speak to me. Ser Barristan tells me she wants to keep the child here."

She is alarmed. "Why does she want my baby?"

"He says because she wants to raise it with their brother and sister. I will speak to her tomorrow."

She flattens her hand on her belly and she pulls away from him. "I know not to expect anything from her, but, Ned, how many decisions about me are to be made without me?"

"You did not leave me with many choices."

Even if he had not seen Lyanna's face, he regrets the words immediately. "I am sorry. I did not mean that."

Lyanna shakes her head. "You do not need to temper yourself, Ned." In a dismayed and sorrowful tone, she continues, "I know how others see me; how they blame me."

"The blame is with Aerys; not you. Everyone knows it." But, knowing is not feeling and most find it more easy to blame the living.

She rests her head on his shoulder. "That is kind of you to say, dearest Ned; but, you do not need to lie to me. I think I lied to myself for far long enough." She takes a breath. "After my child is born, I will marry Robert."

Though her last words were ones he hoped to hear, they gives him no happiness. He knew they would not and no matter how many times he could tell himself that this was the best solution for them all would change that.

* * *

A/N 3: Even though this was never going to be a happy chapter, most of this chapter had been written around the time GoT Season 3, episode 9, aired, so I think it became more unhappy than I intended, but, the events contained in it are necessary, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things recognizable are property of G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"My Lady."

Lyanna Stark turns towards the stoic Ser Arthur Dayne. Had he been almost anyone else she would have tried to muster up a smile, but, she knows that would have been just as impossible as it was at this moment. Even before she arrived in King's Landing she had very little to smile about; even with Ned here that was true. But then, she doubted the silver-haired knight would want a smile from her.

Though he tried to mask it, she knew the Sword of the Morning disapproved of her. In the beginning, because of his friendship with Rhaegar, she had wanted him to like her. Even with the time they spent in one another's company, he still had not completely warmed to her. Arthur Dayne guarded her and her child without complaint, but, he did so with formality and obedience and very little joy or enthusiasm. He was also the one who told her the truth of why she was brought to King's Landing; how her father, brother & then Rhaegar died; and that Ned had come to King's Landing to get her back. There was kindness and vestiges of duty towards her; but very little else.

Even before Ned scoffed at hers and Rhaegar's going to Dorne, she only had to see Ser Arthur to be reminded of how foolish that had been. He was a sworn member of the Kingsguard, but, he had been Ser Arthur of Dorne, first. She had been a fool, then; seeing only freedom from marrying Robert and Rhaegar. She knew his vows kept him silent, but, she remembered when Oberyn Martell found them at the Tower of Joy. There was no mistaking the utter loathing on Oberyn Martell's face directed at her and all three members of the Kingsguard present and there was no mistaking the wretched look on Arthur's face when Oberyn Martell turned and stormed away or why Arthur went after the fuming man.

She had been hurt by his rejection and almost raged at that; yet, the others members of the Kingsguard were only slightly warmer towards her and just as discomfited with her. The Kingsguard would guard her and do their duty well; but, their duty was not to her. Now that she was in King's Landing, despite no one speaking to her harshly, very few chose to speak to her at all. Amidst the incredulous and disdainful looks, Lyanna came to find that the reserved reactions of the Kingsguard seemed almost kind.

When she saw he was still waiting to be acknowledged she prompts, "Yes, Ser Arthur?"

His lips twitched. "My lady, your presence is requested in the meeting chambers of the Small Council."

That alarmed her as much as it confused her. "What? By whom?"

She had not left these rooms since she has arrived and no one thought to change that; until today, it seemed. Not many besides Ned, the Maester, some members of the Kingsguard, and handmaidens to clean the rooms and deliver food to her had even ventured here. She wonders if it was Ned, but, Ned would have come to tell her whatever this was about himself.

Ser Arthur looked away for a moment before turning back to her, frowning. "The Princess Regent."

She sits up, "Why?" She had not seen the other woman since the day she arrived in King's Landing.

He looked away again. "The Princess Regent has offered no explanations to me, except to say she would like it if you would see her and attend the meeting arranged for today."

She turns from him knowing his mournful and uncomfortable tone was more likely because the lady had not taken him into her confidence as he would have hoped and once, perhaps even expected; not because of what difficulties this would pose for her.

She nearly spits at him, "Why? So I get to sit silently while she berates me for running away with her husband and getting with child or watch while the rest of them get to choose what is to be done with my life." All of her life she was told what is to happen to her; be it by her father, by Rhaegar, and even Ned. That Robert will try to do the same is something she knew. Must she now watch as Rhaegar's widow would impose her will upon her?

Arthur takes a breath. "All I am aware of is that she is asking if you would join her." That tells her too much and not enough. It tells her that he does not know what to expect. It does not tell her if the lady intends on berating or humiliating her. It also does not tell her whether or not he or anyone else would stop the lady from doing so.

"Asks and not demand?" No one was asking her anything or was this farce just to say that no one will ask her anything from this point forward.

"She is asking, and if you do not wish to go do not, however…" For a moment she is poised to refuse entirely except he lifts a hands and she sees the scrap of paper. "She would have me give you this." He ended the reply and extended his hand towards her.

Though his tone does not betray anything she can sense the knight's frustration building. Whether it is because she questions him or that he has to admit his own frustrations at being excluded, she does not know and it does not matter to her. Even with the tone and blank expression, his eyes tell her the same things others' eyes have said; 'Though things were expected of you, you had your way. Rhaegar had his way. And Aerys had his. Look what happened. Be willful and dismissive all you wish, but, know that no one will thank you for it or excuse it now.'

It disgusted her; it infuriated her; but, now it does not shock her. She had told Ned the truth; she knew when she and Rhaegar went missing someone would go looking for them, but, she had not expected things to have unfolded as they had. Perhaps if she had known …she shakes her head. All that others know is that she eloped with the Crown Prince and now countless others are dead. Few would care to know why Lyanna and Rhaegar dared as they did. Fewer would understand or desire to.

She takes the letter. She had known Elia Martell would have questions for her; everyone else did. Now, it seems no on will let her forget or leave her be. her be.

_My Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell,_

_Though I would not wish to disturb you in your condition, I am of the belief that we should speak and following that, I would hope that you join your lord-brother; Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King, Ser Gerold, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard; my brother, Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell; Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale; Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End; Grand Maester Pycelle; Manly Stokeworth, the Commander of the City Watch; and, myself, today as we will be discussing matters of import. Some of the items that will be discussed do concern you and I would have your engagement._

_Princess Elia Targaryen of King's Landing_

The script is elegant and neat. It was a missive written in a lady's practiced hand; the type of lady she is not. The letter indicates the authoress was unhurried and undisturbed. She knows her thoughts and feelings are a jumbled mess and cannot put the note down quickly enough.

The content of what she read both surprises her and does not. The appropriate use of titles was expected, but, given whom the writer of the note was the politeness and the lack of the writer's feelings coming through was wholly unexpected. It disturbed her.

For a brief moment, she wonders if the lady wants to yell at her to her face and not in a letter before the meeting starts. She dismisses it quickly. If the lady does this, Ned would have to be offended on her behalf and would probably refuse whatever demands she on principle. It would be absurd for the woman to do that. All of this was absurd.

That Robert is also attending this 'meeting' does not frighten her, but, she knows how he feels about her child. She also remembers the other woman threatening to put Robert in the Black Cells. Why would the lady invite him, Lyanna cannot begin to guess and she supposes it does not matter because he will still be there.

The letter unsettles her and she wonders if that was the goal. It also makes her angry; but not only at the woman, but, herself and Ned, too. Ned had said he was going to have a meeting with Rhaegar's wife, but, he had not told her about the others. He had not even said anything of wanting her there. She was furious that she had not fought it, either.

She looks up to see the waiting knight. "I will go."

* * *

When they do reach the council chambers there three people in the room and a table of with twelve chairs. One of the three is a maid-servant putting down a tray at a table off to the side. The dark-haired, black garbed Elia Martell stands next to the chair at the head of the table. Ser Jaime stands next to her. The younger knight sees them and coughs causing Elia Martell to look up in time for Arthur to speak first, "My Princess, the Lady Stark."

The other woman smiles at him and greets him with a simple, "Thank you, Ser Arthur." Turning towards her she says, "Lady Stark, thank you for joining me." Lyanna cannot help but wanting to scoff at Ser Arthur's relaxing stance until she hears the words, "Ser Jaime, Ser Arthur, you may wait outside for now. I know the Lord Commander will be here and as much as I value his council when the rest of our number arrives I would have you both join us. Ser Jaime you may leave the door open."

Though she tries not to show it, Lyanna is unsure if she likes the prospect of being left alone with Elia Martell; even with the door open; even temporarily. Ser Arthur, clearly happy when the invitation to return was offered, looked hesitant about leaving, but, when his 'brother' bowed and started to leave, he followed. Lyanna did not bother to comment on the sidelong look the still silent maid-servant sent her way before she left the room.

Once alone with Rhaegar's wife does not know quite what to say. For a moment they just look at one another and to her consternation Elia Martell responds, "My lady, please take a seat. I remember it being quite tedious to stand about whilst with child."

Saying nothing, Lyanna sits down in the seat indicated; to the right of the head of the table. She wonders why the other woman wants to sit next to her, but, then she wants to shake herself. They are alone; there is no need to speak to on another across the table. At least, she hopes that is the reason.

Before she can say anything the lady pours some steaming liquid into two waiting cups; one is placed in front of her. It is tea; but, Lyanna hesitates. Protocol dictates she thanks her 'hostess' and drink it, but, there is no protocol for this and Lyanna does not trust the other woman; the other woman, Oberyn Martell's sister has reason to dislike her.

Evidently the other woman saw nothing strange about her behavior, or rather, chose to ignore it; she simply sat down and calmly takes a sip from her own cup. Lyanna bristled; it was as though the other woman knew Lyanna's fears and hoped to dispel them by her display. Lyanna was more furious at herself. She had been here for days; the woman was not going to harm her when the others, including her brother, were coming here shortly. Even without that, she was a guest. The Guest Right meant something for everyone. Grimly, she amended, 'almost everyone'; but, then, Aerys had not seen her family as guests; but, this woman was not Aerys.

The other woman looks at her, "My lady, please, I have found that most teas rarely taste appealing cold."

Lyanna takes a breath, "Yes, thank you." In any other circumstances tea might have been welcome; but, the only benefit of this was it prolongs the need to speak.

Even that delay was short, as the lady spoke after a few minutes. "My lady, I meant to speak to you earlier, but, the opportunity had not presented itself before now."

There was nothing Lyanna could say to that. She had not spend too much time exchanging polite courtesies with many other women; and thought this almost seemed to be just that, with everything between them, it was never going to be a simple meeting between two ladies.

The other woman is evidently comfortable with social niceties, because she tries to engage Lyanna again. "My Lady, I have been meaning to ask, are your rooms comfortable?"

"Do you not mean, 'do I not find your rooms comfortable'?" It was not an accusation, but, most women do not give their rooms to the woman who 'took their husbands'.

The other woman's lips twitch, "Does it matter whose rooms they are so long as they are comfortable?"

"No, but, I want to know why."

"I have birthed two healthy children for the Crown Prince in those rooms. They would serve you well when you birth yours, my lady."

"Stop calling me 'my lady'! My name is Lyanna!" No amount of politeness will change things between them; nor will it tell her what she wants to know.

"As you like, Lyanna; and you may call me Elia." The other woman responds so agreeably that it frustrates Lyanna more.

"Why are you so concerned with my comfort?"

The other woman, _Elia_, Lyanna reminds herself, responds flatly, but, not unkindly, "Birthing can be a difficult and this is not a familiar place to you. I nearly died giving birth to my son. The Maester tells me the child is healthy, but, giving you comfortable surroundings is the least I can do." Lyanna nearly turned away. She knows women die in birthing their children, but, she had not liked to think she could be one of them and King's Landing is not where she would have chosen to do this. But, she must with everyone looking on expectantly, including, her child's father's wife.

"But, why would you give me your quarters?" Why would anyone do that? Was that a kindness or a courtly rebuke? What does this woman want from her? There are many questions and not enough answers and it seems courtly matters or the other woman will not allow for themyet.

"I could have put you in the guest quarters, however, that would put you closer to your Lord Baratheon's own rooms. I would rather avoid such complications for now." She almost blanched. Complication is such an inadequate term. By the other woman's tones she knew it as well, but, propriety would not allow her to speak differently. Lyanna is momentarily jealous of that.

The other lady continues, "It would also be farther from the Maester and I have not as of yet retained a mid-wife. Maid-servants are one thing, but, not many of them have experience with birthing. I, at least, experienced it."

These were just more things she was forced to think about where before she did not. Rhaegar rarely spoke about Elia, much less this; but then, she is sure she had not wanted him to. Now this is in front of her and she hates how she does not have all the pieces.

Her curiosity gets the better of her, "Where do you sleep, then?"

"Rhaegar's former quarters." The words hit her like a slap.

"Why?" The woman arches an eyebrow as if to say, 'Why not'.

Instead her hostess says, "Though my son remains in the nursery with my daughter for now, the rooms formerly belonging to the King will be his. I would leave the Queen Dowager's for her and Prince Viserys his. That leaves the rooms you occupy and Rhaegar's. I chose Rhaegar's."

"You are comfortable in his rooms?" She does not know if she would be; not now.

"I am." The "Or did you think I would not be?" Elia leaves unvoiced and Lyanna leaves unanswered. It rankles. Though Lyanna does not know what the other woman intends, she does not need a reminder of the fact that carrying Rhaegar's child does not entitle her to what was Rhaegar's; even if she did have his love.

"Why do you not call him 'Husband'? You call him by name or Crown Prince." For a moment she wants the other lady to be angry, but, the only thing to happen was the lady smiles at her faintly.

"To me he was Rhaegar. He was also the Crown Prince; the father of my children, now our children; and a great many things and yes, my husband. Still, he was that when he gave you roses in front of not only me but half the nobles of this kingdom and when he left King's Landing to be with you. At the risk of offending you, I dare say, you knew he was my husband when you left with him. I could highlight the titular differences between us or yell out that he was my husband every moment that I am awake; but, the only thing that would happen is that my throat would tire and I would look foolish."

The other woman just ends with a calm shrug and Lyanna wants to shake the other woman; but, she has to take a breath to steady herself. What does it matter to her now, what Rhaegar's wife called him when it had not mattered to her that he had a wife? Even if Rhaegar loved her, does she have the right to be offended? All Lyanna knows is she is disturbed enough to ask, "Did you love him?"

The other woman's expression shifts, but, Lyanna could not tell what that expression was. "Yes." Lyanna does not think the other woman is lying. Though she is disgusted with herself, she thinks she might have wanted the other woman to tell her 'no'. Rhaegar has said he loved her; but, Rhaegar never told her he did not love Elia. Remembering their too short time together, now she thinks that she does not know what this could mean.

"Then, why?"

"'Why' what?" The other woman has the temerity to seem perturbed by her question.

"Does nothing bother you? Knowing he is dead or sitting in front of me. This." Without thinking she gestures towards her stomach. All of this bothers her like an itch under her skin she cannot find the source of.

For a moment the other woman's face twists into what Lyanna thinks is anger or hurt, but, that moment passes so quickly, Lyanna thinks if she had not been looking she might have imagined it. "It does bother me in ways that I can hardly find the words; but, I must do what I should and what I have the ability to do."

Lyanna narrows her eyes. "What does that even mean? Why are we here? Why did you want to see me?"

Elia looks at her inquisitively. "You are to be here for some time and our children are family even if we are not. Then there was Rhaegar. Did you love him?"

She bites out, "Yes, I loved him. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Whatever game this woman is playing she wants no part of. She willingly ran away with Rhaegar; obviously there had to be a reason for it.

"'Loved' or 'love'?" Will this woman show her something beyond mild curiosity?

"What difference does it make?" Ned asked her if she loved Rhaegar. She had loved him or at least believed it was love. She never felt more strongly for anyone else, but, it was all too quick before Rhaegar started to worry her. Then they started to fight. Then he went to war and died.

"I suppose none, but, you are angry with him."

The hysterical laughter bubbling up from her sounds so ugly and her voice becomes progressively louder, "Yes, I am angry. We were together, but, he was so sure things would resolve themselves. If it was right to do then why would there need to be resolution at all? Then we learned of what happened to my father and brother. His father would not have killed them if they had not come looking for us. We fought about that. Then he started saying he knew why he had to be a warrior and that it was destiny. He did not even care that he was leaving me alone with the members of his father's Kingsguard or that he was fighting for his father. I believed him and now he is dead, I am here, and none of this was supposed to happen. Why should I not be angry?"

While she took deep breaths to steady herself, Elia waved away the pair of knights who all but ran into the room with worried expressions on their faces. Elia's reply was equally sour, "I will not tell you how to feel, Lyanna. Still, why did you think he would not have reacted that way?"

Now she tries to shove both memories of Rhaegar and Ned's words to the back of her mind. The only thing to come out of her is a harsh sneer. "Is this where you tell me that I was a fool and did not know Rhaegar at all?"

"Why should I tell you that?" The other woman looks at her with a mix of incredulity and understanding she nearly retches because of it.

Lyanna does not mask her bitterness, "Everyone else does. I gave Rhaegar my maidenhead that should that should have belonged to Robert Baratheon. I am the one who instead of doing what I should have and acted like a proper lady Aerys would have never killed my family."

Elia shakes her head slightly, "Aerys was a hateful madman and I doubt you let what others say bother you. If not perhaps things would be different." Lyanna almost laughs. Shouldn't the other woman want things to be different?

"Then, why do you not hate me?" That was just something else she did not know.

She gets a questionable response of, "Should I?"

Lyanna narrows her eyes: half in anger; half in incredulity. "I am carrying your husband's child. That is usually enough for most."

"I do not know what they tell you Northern ladies, but, it takes more than one to make a child. Would you have me hate Rhaegar?" Lyanna just stares at the woman.

"You do not hate him?" She flushes at her own question. Why does she even want to know?

"No." The answer mystifies her.

"Why, not?" She had not wanted to marry Robert because she knew he would not keep to one bed; but, she ignored Rhaegar's marriage. Even though she knew she loved Rhaegar, now that she had little else but time to think, she wonders how she could have so easily accepted the idea of becoming Rhaegar's _other_ wife. She finds it difficult to understand why the other woman would not hate Rhaegar or her.

"I will not lie to you, I _am_ furious. I could have and would have accepted that he made a child with someone else and that he found love elsewhere. It would have hurt, no matter whom he did that with, but, that is not what vexes me most. What enrages and disappoints me is that he gave me neither the time to come to terms with such a thing nor was I given any consideration before he took you to my homeland to conceive your child. Even if things had not escalated as they had neither he nor you cared about the consequences; be it for me, my children, the rest of our families, or for yourselves. That is hard to forgive or understand. However, I have seen too much hate and known just enough of it to know that I do not hate either of you."

Lyanna does not know if this was the absolute truth or if this was something the other woman had, as she described, 'come to terms with'. Asking the question again will not explain why the other woman wants her child.

"If you do not hate me then why are you trying to take my child away from me?"

Elia looks exasperated, but, not offended. "I am not trying to take your child away. I am offering to keep your child here with their brother and sister; as they would have been entitled to." Her eyes widen in realization when she prompts, "Do you honestly think that I would keep your child away from you? Whatever you may think of me I have never been that cruel."

Lyanna barely contain the hysterical laughter which threatens to escape her throat. She was the one who eloped with this woman's husband and _Rhaegar's wife_ wonders why she thinks the other woman would be cruel.

"Then why?"

Elia stares at her. "It is what Rhaegar would have done."

A chill goes through her as memories of Rhaegar come to mind. They loved each other, but, she also remembers that he used to tell her that he needed her and her child; that his third child she would give him would be destined for such great things; and how things were prophesied."

"How could you possibly know that?" The moment Lyanna says it, she feels foolish. Did she know Rhaegar well?

"As you say, he was my husband. Evidently, I did not know him as much as I thought I did; yet, I was not completely ignorant about how he felt about his children."

Something about the way she says it causes Lyanna to exclaim, "You know about Rhaegar's prophecy!"

The other woman answered; her expression is cheerless as she shakes her head in despair. "Yes, I knew of it. I had not thought he would try to fulfill it. He knew better than most in trying to fulfill prophesies led to disaster. Then when I could give him no children after Aegon, I thought that would be the end of it. He had no penchant for whores. I never expected he -"

"Would run away with me", Lyanna finished softly.

"Yes. Then, Aerys did the rest." The both of them look away from another at the bitter pronouncement.

Lyanna thinks the heavy silence settled went on for too long. She takes a breath and asks, "That does not tell me why you want my child to stay here."

Their eyes lock onto one another's. "Because I believe it is for the best."

"Best for whom?" This could only be a bad jape.

"My children; your child; you; all of us." This was absurd!

"Speak plainly. What do you mean?"

"Rhaegar is the father."

She snaps, "So? What makes you think my child would be welcome in King's Landing. My child would still be a bastard. If he or she is going to be hated for what he is, then, why not be at my home?" She had wanted to believe Rhaegar about there being enough time for them to be married; but, there was not and he is dead.

"My son is to be your child's brother and he is the king. The king's family resides in King's Landing. And you will not be in Winterfell. What good is that?"

She raises her chin. "Even if I am not present my child would be with my family."

An eyebrow arches. "Storm's End is closer to King's Landing than Winterfell. I told you, no one will stop you from seeing or writing to your child. Certainly, you see the convenience of that?"

_Gods, she does._

The other woman's expression softens, but, Lyanna sees more resolve in it and she finds herself straightening in preparation for Elia's next words. "I grant Winterfell is where your family is, but, your family now includes Catelyn Tully."

Of course, everyone would know about her family by now. "Yes, what of it?"

"You would give your child to a woman you do not know at all."

"I do not know you well and she is my brother's wife".

The other woman's face was solemn. "You will know me soon enough. And yes, you are correct Lady Catelyn is your good-sister, but, she is also newly married with her first child. She is also relatively unfamiliar with Lord Eddard and far less familiar with Winterfell and the North save for Lord Brandon. Lord Eddard has had a great many responsibilities thrust on him far too quickly. It is far too much of a risk to take."

All that may be true, but, Lyanna argues, "If my brother wants to take my child she and others in the North will accept it as their duty." As she says it, she almost chokes on the words. She can almost hear the voices of others telling her that if she had done her duty, perhaps none of this would have happened.

The other woman counters, "Even if Robert Baratheon's hatred of Rhaegar and other Targaryens paled in comparison to the love he bears for you or your brother, I cannot speak as to how others would react to your brother's hosting of this child of Rhaegar Targaryen, just now. Lyanna, it is perhaps not my place to say, but, you must be certain your child's safety is paramount."

Lyanna paid her words no mind. "My brother would love and protect my child well."

Elia sighs as if Lyanna disappoints her, "Do you think your brother's love will prevent others from thinking unkind thoughts or reacting cruelly so quickly after so many lost so much during this war?"

She presses her hand against her stomach even as her eyes widen in horror. _Gods, why was she making her think of such things._ If this is what passed for Southron sensibilities she does not want her child exposed to it. She does not want to hear it and she opens her mouth to tell the other woman that, but, looking at her Lyanna comes to a sickening conclusion: the other woman thinks such things were a likely possibility. Whether the cause of this was her Dornish nature or if thoughts and plots were common for Targaryen wives, the only thing that prevented Lyanna from leaving was that running would not solve anything nor would it invalidate what the woman said. Ned said he would take her child because he was her brother and because Robert does not want her child anywhere near him, not because he wants to raise her child.

The people of Winterfell respect the Starks, but, her baby will always be linked to her father's and brother's butchering and what happened after. She does not need to see all Southron people to tell her what they thought of 'soiled' women or their children. One look from Oberyn Martell was enough to tell her where Dorne stood. She knows it. "And you or those who are loyal to you would not arrange an accident for my child if left in your care?"

The other woman smiles at her; as if she was proud of Lyanna for the question. It only disturbs her. "Of course not."

"You have more than enough reason to want to."

Elia scoffs, "Lyanna, if I had any such designs I would not be addressing this. You should know I mean neither you nor your child harm."

She spits out, "Should I?"

"I would rather our children's kinship be uncorrupted and for them to be the family they are. That is better done when they do not grow up isolated from one another."

Lyanna looks away. "You expect me to trust that; trust you, who just made a point about not trusting others?"

"If there is one certainly about being in King's Landing and of the royal family it is that eyes are always upon us. Ever since I wed Rhaegar…" Elia's voice becomes softer and she looks away. Lyanna fights the urge to swallow when Elia turns back to her. "Being of Dorne is seen as a blemish by most and I am a woman who must speak for my husband's house. Even without Aerys' and Rhaegar's doings the scrutiny of me will increase. If that does not reassure you remember your child's father is the former Crown Prince of Westeros. The Kingsguard will protect your child at all costs."

Lyanna wants to laugh. She agreed to go to Dorne because of their lax attitudes and because Rhaegar said that the first place people would look for them was King's Landing; but, now the reality is thrown back at her and she does not know what do. And the Kingsguard? She knew they would protect her child, but, was that good enough of a reason to leave her child to their care?

She cannot help the bitterness when she replies, "They are loyal to you and have no fondness for me."

The other woman acknowledges her reply with a sour laugh and rebuttal, "Any affection they have for me did not prevent Sers Gerold, Arthur, and Oswell staying away with you; guarding you. If you cannot trust the Kingsguard to do their duty, remember that your brother rebelled once and your betrothed fought a war for you. There is too much for me to risk such things again. Trust that at least."

Lyanna is stunned at how ugly, but, honest the words are. They sicken her and the other woman looks equally disgusted and resigned. She had never thought such things; Ned would not think such things. She swallows knowing others could and would.

She counters, "What makes you think my brother would agree regardless? You can convince me all you like, but, he will not listen to me." After all, if he did, she would not be marrying Robert.

Elia's dark eyes meet her grey ones. "I mean for there to be a successfully forged peace between us all and no one will have cause to doubt my sincerity. You will see."

"You have started without us?" It is not only Oberyn Martell's voice that causes her to stiffen.

Brother and sister smile at one another. Before any of them can reply Ned's voice interrupts them. "Lyanna! What are you doing here?" A very anxious looking Ser Arthur was standing in between both men.

Elia stands; her face was blank. "I invited Lady Lyanna to join us." It was on the heels of that pronouncement Robert and Lord Arryn step into the room looking stunned.

Ned glares at the other woman. "Why?"

"It was well past time we should have spoken to one another." She almost laughs. It is a wonder she has not fell into hysterics already.

"This could not wait?" With that Lyanna frowns. Wait for what? Were things going to be easier if this waited until her child was born? What she had already heard would not have been easy no matter when she heard them.

She interjected, "Ned, if I did not want to be here, I would not have come." It was one of the few choices she was left with.

Ned turns to her incredulously. "You should be careful, Lyanna. You are with child."

No one has to tell her about her condition. Lyanna would have snorted in derision if she had not been dismayed at Ned for not even considering that she should be included and at the ugly glare on Robert's face when he sees Lyanna's stomach. "Ned, I am not an invalid."

Lord Arryn turned towards her, his hands raised in a placating manner, "My lady, no one is saying that you are, but, you did not need to be here or tax yourself."

Lyanna fought the urge to glare. "I am here and there is nothing taxing about sitting and hearing others talk. The Maester will be here. He will know if I become taxed." Lyanna ignores the disapproving look on Lord Arryn's face, the proud one on Robert's, and the frustrated, yet, guilty one on Ned's. Elia, she noticed, started to stare behind them.

The stern looking Hand entered the room. Beside him were the surprised Lord Commander and the nervous looking Maester Pycelle and the Commander of the City Watch betrays no emotion.

Lyanna almost sags in relief when Ser Gerold looks between Elia, Prince Oberyn, and the Hand to ask, "Are we expecting anyone else?"

"No." Elia turn towards Lord Arryn, Robert, and Ned to say, "Now that we are all here, let us all sit." Whatever this is, it cannot end quickly enough.

Lord Arryn, after one look directed at her brother and Robert, moves to sit in the chair directly in front of Elia's with a polite nod in the older woman's direction. Prince Oberyn silently moves to sit next to his sister, but, his seat is directly in front of Lyanna's. She is only slightly relieved Ser Gerold claims the seat next to her. However, when Ned and Robert take seats flanking Lord Arryn she catches the polite smile on Elia's face and the relatively more relaxed stances in the others, her apprehension rises.

Lord Arryn was the one who called for the banners on Ned's and Robert's behalf. Lyanna knew the both of them respected and loved their foster-father and he will be speaking for them. Elia was going to address the placement of her child. Would Ned defer to Lord Arryn in that as well? Robert would be pleased Rhaegar's child was away from him. That would be the result whether her child was in King's Landing or Winterfell.

Thinking about that, she closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them she glances about the table and registers the Hand sitting next to Prince Oberyn, with Maester next to him. In between the Master and Ned sat the Commander of the City Watch. Ser Arthur sat on Ser Gerold's other side and between Ser Arthur and Robert was Ser Jaime.

Elia sits with her hands folded loosely in front of her. If Lyanna did not know better she would have thought the other woman was calm. She is not.

Elia speaks first. "First, my lords and my lady, I thank you for your consent to be here today. I know that this was not an easy choice for any of us; however, we must move forward from the calamity which befell us all. The realm is ravaged by war, but, we are here and I am of the belief that we have been given an opportunity we can ill afford to waste." How sweet that sounds, but, Lyanna knew that dreams, no matter how sweet, can sour. Elia continues, "It is because we are here that it becomes our duty to see what was torn apart rebuilt and there is no better or sooner time."

Lyanna did not think she imagined the stress Elia put on 'we' or the approval, or what passed for it, on the Hand's face and the growing awareness on Ser Gerold's. Belatedly she recognizes Aerys being dead is the opportunity that Elia was speaking of! Lyanna sees Elia shift her gaze so that it rests on both Ned and Lord Arryn. "Lord Stark and Lord Arryn what had occurred cannot be remedied; that death cannot be undone and the tragedies which befell your kin cannot and will not be erased or ignored. On behalf of the house Targaryen I wish to formally apologize for the indignities and losses suffered by you at the hands of members of my house."

Lyanna is appalled. No one should have to apologize for someone else's actions; but, that is what she is seeing. The reactions of the others almost caused her to wish she never came here. She saw how Ned's and Lord Arryn's grief and mourning twisted their faces before they took attempts to school their expressions, but Lord Arryn looked appreciative. Robert looked darkly smug. Oberyn Martell's face is blank and that is more troubling than his showing anger. Why let his sister do this?

The answer comes to her after Lord Arryn speaks. "Thank you, my Princess. You are correct; we have seen things which none of us should ever have and it is my hope we never will again. Peace must be restored." Lord Arryn straightens and everyone tenses when he continues, "But, words are not enough."

Elia inclines her head in acknowledgement, but, not in offence. Lyanna shivers; but, does not know why. "I agree Lord Arryn. We must be reconciled and to at least attempt to mend what was broken between us all. Lord Arryn, first, I offer to you the position of Master of Laws on my son's council."

At first Lyanna thought it curious at the lack of surprise from others; but, then she knew the thought was foolish. No doubt all of them examined the possibilities of what was to come. If nothing else, a seat on the council would be in the offering.

A nod and a reply of, "I accept, my Princess", follows.

The lack of enthusiasm did not stop Elia smiling politely. Lyanna saw no purpose in it. "Thank you, Lord Arryn. I am grateful for your acceptance. Know that I do value and welcome your insight and experience. That is what I am hoping for with what I intend to ask you now."

Ned straightens and Robert leans forward while Lord Arryn questions, "What would you ask of me?" Lyanna fights back the urge to yell at them to get on with this farce.

"My Lord Arryn, it is my hope that you would consent to foster Prince Viserys when he is returned to King's Landing." No reaction from the Hand, Prince Oberyn, or Ser Gerold; but, there was surprise from Lord Arryn, curiosity from Robert, and suspicion from Ned. Lyanna suspicions have only grown.

"What of the Queen Dowager? Certainly she has an opinion." Lyanna bites back her frustration at the lack of refusal.

"The Queen Dowager agrees with me. Thankfully, the former King's involvement in Prince Viserys was limited, but, both the Queen Dowager and I would have him taught well. Lord Arryn, your ability in this matter cannot be denied or questioned."

Then, Lyanna knew Lord Arryn would accept. Who among them would not wish to erase any possible taint left by the Mad King? With both Ned and Robert, both his foster sons, at the table there were not many who could say honorable Lord Arryn was not an appropriate choice to want to foster their fatherless son; after all, he was a man who took his duties so seriously he went to war for his charges. Lord Arryn was the one who required more than words and he got more than words in the form of the son of a king.

"I accept."

Lyanna almost bites her lip in frustration when Elia continues, "That is not all I wish to speak about or offer." Lyanna follows her eyes and almost scoffs. Ned would not agree to take a council seat in exchange for a member of their family. But, then Elia shifts her gaze to Robert and Lyanna just fights the urge to hold her stomach at Robert's expression. The mere prospect of Elia offering Robert, who killed Rhaegar and who hates even Targaryen children, anything was horrifying. Judging by the expression on Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold's faces, they think the same, but, neither _objected_.

"Should he accept, I propose Lord Stannis Baratheon be Master of Ships." Lord Tywin's and Prince Oberyn's faces are impassive. The others are disturbingly _pensive_.

Before Lyanna can even think of the reason why that was offered, Lord Arryn looks at Robert who just narrows his eyes and then towards the other end of the table to exclaim, "Is not Lord Stannis too young?" Again, that was not a refusal from Lord Arryn; but, Robert does not refuse on his brother's behalf, either. Ned says nothing.

Prince Oberyn looks towards Robert and not Lord Arryn when he says, "If your brother is of an age to be responsible for Storm's End in times of peace and hold it in times of war he is of an age to be a member of the Small Council."

Robert's voice is a growl and Lyanna sees Ser Jaime's sword-hand twitch, "He would not have had to hold Storm's End if you or that dragon-filth had not taken what was mine or killed our kin!"

_How dare Robert! She was not his anything yet and it was not his family who died!_

She opens her mouth to tell him just that, but, Prince Oberyn's voice, little more than a hiss, interrupts again. "Lord Stannis would not have had to hold Storm's End if you had been there to hold it yourself, but, I know the necessities of war. However, my lord, remember that no Martell or child was responsible for the Mad King's or his son's actions before or after. As for kin, I know Prince Rhaegar forgot what that means, but, it does not become a grandson of a Targaryen to call anyone else dragon-filth."

Prince Oberyn looks at Robert blankly while a furious Robert, with Lord Arryn clutching his wrist, spits, "Do not comp–"

Elia cuts in, with her eyes fixed on Robert and her hand wrapped around her brother's, "Blame the former King's or Crown Prince's all you wish, my lord. That said I, the Queen Dowager, and our children did not endorse, support, or are responsible for they had wrought. It is true, what was done was beyond propriety; but, it cannot be undone no matter how much we wish it. We can only move forward however we are able. I mean to do that."

Lyanna is almost sick when Robert, still furious looking, sits back, but, it takes most the strength she has to ignore how everyone but Elia and their brothers turn their gazes towards her. After a moment Elia speaks again, this time to the table at large. "Yes, Lord Stannis is young; but, youth does not invalidate one's abilities or qualities. His presence will benefit the council and the realm as a whole. I would have men with a sense of duty and strength of character about the King." Lyanna sees Ned frown while Robert and Lord Arryn seem engrossed and has to grip the table in front of her. Elia already offered Lord Arryn plenty and even if Robert received nothing directly he has benefitted.

The silence after that stretched for some time until Lord Arryn, his expression betraying his curiosity, asked, "How many other positions of this council are vacant?" That only makes Lyanna more uneasy.

This time the Hand spoke, "Just the post of Master of Whisperers and I believe the Princess Regent means to offer the position to Lord Lomas Estermont."

Lyanna remembers where she heard the name Estermont: Robert's maternal uncles. Robert and the Stormland's would benefit again. Just how ingratiating could the other woman be to Ned?

This time, Robert asks gruffly, "Master of Coin?"

The Hand answered again. "Lord Garth Hightower." The unexpected and relatively unfamiliar name took Lyanna aback; but, she noticed the looks shared between Ned, Robert, and Lord Arryn. The Hightowers were a family of the Reach and many in the Reach supported the Targaryen's, but, why choose a Hightower and not a Tyrell?

She did not have to wait for long the answer. One look from Lord Arryn and Robert replies, "Ask my brother and my uncle yourself."

"Of course." This time there was no pretence of happiness, but, Lyanna senses the palpable sense of relief at Robert's acquiescence and not just from Elia.

Ser Gerold speaks next. "There is one other appointment needing to be discussed." Lyanna saw how Ser Arthur sat forward and frowned slightly.

Elia follows, "Quite right, the Kingsguard needs one more knight worthy of the order. Any suggestion you may have would be helpful, however, I will leave the final judgment to Ser Gerold." Ned shrugged. Lyanna was certain appointments to the Kingsguard were of no consequence to him, but, the approving expressions from the other men caused Lyanna to blanch.

After a look between himself, Ned, and Robert Lord Arryn calmly turned his gaze back to Elia. "My Princess, please give us leave to think on it."

"Of course." Lyanna thinks her dread has only increased.

"We have something else to discuss." Lyanna tenses, knowing exactly what Ned wants to talk about; the only thing that matters to her. The tone of Ned's voice causes them all to stiffen, except, Prince Oberyn, Lord Tywin, and Ser Jaime. She wonders why.

"Yes, my Lord Stark, we do." Elia glances about the table. "After Lady Lyanna gives birth, it is my intent to keep the Crown Prince's child here in King's Landing." The use of titles and precedence would only emphasize the logic behind the action.

Only the City Watch's Commander is surprised and his gaze turns thoughtful quickly after. What worries Lyanna most is Robert's interestedexpression.

"No". One word from her and everyone turn towards her sharply. Ned frowns in what she knows is worry and frustration. Robert now looks irate. Lord Tywin looked as though he trying to contain a sneer. The Maester looked disapproving. Oberyn Martell's looked as though he was trying to prevent himself from laughing. She even felt Ser Gerold tense beside her. Elia and Ser Jaime looked at her in sympathy. This only makes her furious.

"My lady objects?" That question comes from the disapproving Lord Tywin.

Ned sends her and Elia a look. "That is my sister's child. My family belongs in Winterfell."

Elia replies. "My children are to be family just as much. Brother and sister is closer kin than uncle. I would have them raised together." Lyanna knew that, but, the rest did not. She begins to wonder if Elia would continue to have her way.

Ned narrows his eyes. "They may be, but, Prince Rhaegar is dead and you are not the child's mother." Lyanna almost shakes in fury when most of the table turns to Elia looking uncomfortable as if worried she would take offence.

"Prince Rhaegar was the former Crown Prince of Westeros. As such the child belongs to the crown and the crown is in King's Landing. As you say, I am not this child's mother, but, this child's mother would also not be in Winterfell. I would not deny Lady Lyanna access to the child and writing and having Lady Lyanna see the child would be more easily done when the child stays in the south." Lyanna feels the bile rise in her throat as all around her she sees agreement from most everyone except Ned.

"The Princess Regent is correct. The child's place is here." Though she knew that would be his position, Lyanna barely stops herself from screaming at the Ser Gerold.

Ned argues, "The child would be best served by staying with me."

"I know my lord that you would take the greatest care with your niece or nephew, but, the child would be best served by knowing their brother and sister and their mother. The circumstances being what they are, the child is best served in King's Landing, at least for now."

Robert's impatient reply comes after, "Damn it all, Ned! If they want it, let them keep it! If Lyanna wants to see it, then, I will not stop her." Lyanna's eyes widen as she looks at Robert. _He thinks he is being kind!_

Ned's face stiffens. Instead of responding to Robert, he turns towards Elia, "What do you mean when you said 'for now'?"

"Westeros has suffered a great tragedy and Winterfell was most certainly not immune and I am not certain Targaryen children would be received well currently, even with your best efforts which I know would be considerable. Rest assured Lord Stark, if my lady's child is a boy-child, I will not deny a fostering in the North when the time comes. If a girl-child I will grant the same, if that remains Lady Lyanna and your wish."

"You expect me to trust that." The tension in the room rose further.

This time, Elia did not smile. "I have done nothing for you to distrust me and I have not given anyone any reason to believe that I cannot be trusted, but, all I ask is that you allow me to prove that I can be. To begin with, you have my word that when Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna's child reaches the age of ten, I will send Lady Lyanna's child North. I would also bind our families together in marriage."

Lyanna froze as the words continued to spill from Elia's mouth. "Lord Stark, I would give you my beloved daughter to be your son's wife when he becomes of age."

"What?" Everyone turns towards her while Elia replies, "I will not marry my children to one another in the Targaryen fashion. I have arranged a marriage for my son, the King, and it is my duty to do no differently for my daughter." No one will have cause to doubt my sincerity.

Lord Arryn queries, "Your son's marriage has been arranged?"

"Yes, Lord Arryn; to Lady Margaery Tyrell, the daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden." Lyanna can only think bitterly that it makes sense. A seat on the council is a good reward for cooperation; having a daughter for a queen is a better one.

"Is that the extent of it?"

"No. The Queen Dowager is with child."

As shocked as Lyanna is by that she is confused. She can see Ned is as well, when he prompts, "What of it?"

"If the child is a boy, Lord Stark, I would have him fostered with your good-father, Lord Hoster Tully. If the child is a girl child, I would have a betrothal set with his son, Lord Edmure." Lyanna remembered Ned telling her about what it took for a reluctant Lord Hoster to risk treason once. Would Lord Hoster turn this opportunity away?

Ned's expression is severe. "I would have some time to think on it."

"Of course, but, we would have your answer soon, Lord Stark."

Lyanna sees the glances focused towards Ned from those at the table. Lyanna knew what the others would choose if given the same choice Ned was. Then again, when the choice is between being stubborn about your sister's bastard child or the peace and stability of a realm with gaining leverage in the new regime and when you would get the bastard eventually, was it that much of a choice?


End file.
